Love, The Hard Way
by phoebeheyerdahl1311
Summary: New girl Camilla meets a cute guy on her first day of school. They immediately connect until something comes up that makes their relationship short. Camilla meets someone else that makes her heart beat even faster. Secrets are kept, lies are told, and hearts are broken in this heart wrenching school year.
1. CAMILLA

**CHAPTER 1: CAMILLA **

It was 11:00 pm and she finally finished unpacking her room. She sat on her bed and sighed a sigh of relief. She was less than thrilled that she had to wake up early for hew new school tomorrow. Moving to a new school, making new friends, not exactly the life she had planned, but it is what it is. There was nothing she could do about it now.

She heard a knock on her door "Camilla? Are you still up?"

She sighed, "Yes I'm up." She answered back as her sister opened the door. She looked around the room. "I like that you're doing with the room. It looks really nice."

Camilla sighed, "Yeah I guess."

Her sister sat on her bed.

"Look, I know this is going to be a big change for you, but I want to thank you for being so cool about this."

"It's okay Chloe," Camilla said back. "I know this is what you want and if this makes you happy, then I'm happy too."

"So are you excited for school tomorrow?"Chloe asked.

"Not really," Camilla answered back.

"You shouldn't be." Chloe said, "You're super cute, funny, you'll make tons of friends I'm sure."

"We'll see," Camilla said. "Where's Jon?"

"He's working late. He'll be home later." Chloe answered. "I'm so nervous about my first day at work."

Camilla scoffed, "You will be fine. You'll be the best Assistant Producer at CQJH ever."

"I hope so," Chloe said nervously. "Wanna help me pick out a new outfit? I can always use a second opinion, especially from you miss fashionista."

Camilla smiled. She always loved picking out outfits for her sister. She always enjoyed the time they spent together. "Of course, I will."


	2. JITTERS

**CHAPTER 2: JITTERS **

The alarm ringing at 6:30am disrupted Camilla's peaceful slumber. She immediately turned off her alarm by slamming her hand onto her alarm clock. She sat up and removed her long black hair from her face and sighed again. She tried her hardest not to be nervous but she couldn't help it. She kept wondering what this new school was going to be like, if anyone will like her.

Her millions of thoughts were interrupted by Chloe yelling from downstairs, "Milla, you want coffee and breakfast? It's down here if you want it!"

Camilla grunted, "Okay, I'm coming!" She shouted back.

"Hurry! Don't want to be late for your first day!" Chloe shouted again.

"Oh, shut up." Camilla murmured quietly as she flipped back her sheets and made her way out of bed. She was still nervous, but she knows she has to try her best to get over it.

She made her way downstairs to meet a very excited Chloe in her work outfit pouring two cups of coffee.

"Your first day of school. I'm so excited for you!" Chloe cheered.

They sat at the table together and Chloe handed her a cup of coffee. Camilla immediately took a sip. "I wish I could feel the same."

"You will be fine." Chloe said. "Trust me! Hey! Maybe you can try for the cheer leading team! You loved cheer leading back at your other school!"

"I think it may be a little late for that." Camilla said back as she took another sip of coffee.

"You never know." Chloe said with a smile. "Today's a new day."

Camilla rolled her eyes and took another sip of coffee. She was starting to get a bit annoyed with Chloe's enthusiasm.

"Go get ready. I'll drive you. I don't want you to be late on your first day."

Camilla sighed. "Ok, ok, calm down."

"Have a little confidence sis!" Chloe yelled as Camilla ran up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

After an hour of trying to come up with an outfit and to get over nerves. Camilla quickly ran downstairs, through the house, and entered Chloe's car and Chloe began to make her drive.

Camilla was silent. She really didnt have much to say.

"Maybe you'll meet a cute boy huh?"Chloe tried to break the awkward silence.

Camilla's face scrunched. The last thing she wanted to think about was boys. She unfortunately had to break up with her first love to move here. Camilla felt her heart sink as she began to think about him. She felt as though she was going to cry but she held back her tears.

After 5 long minutes, which seemed like forever, Chloe pulled up the school's entrance. Camilla sighed, her nerves were getting the best of her.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok." Chloe said as if she were reading her little sister's mind. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Camilla shook her head. "I think I'll be okay." She opened the door and exited the car.

"Call me anytime." Chloe said as Camilla close the door.

She waved goodbye as Chloe drove away. She turned around to take a glimpse at the outside of her new school. It was a lot smaller than her old school she knew that for sure. She made her way to the entrance as she noticed a bunch of students outside on the steps hanging around and across the street at the picnic benches. _I guess things are sort of laid back around here._ She thought to herself.

She pulled her schedule out of her pocket to study it as she was walking.

"What the hell are these classes?" She said to herself as she bumped into a guy.

"Hey watch where you're-" He began to yell, but he suddenly stopped.

Camilla was mortified. She hasn't even made it to her first class and she already embarrassed herself.

She immediately stood up. "I am so sorry! I was looking at my schedule and-"

"No, it's okay." He smiled.

Camilla was even more embarrassed, this guy was way cute. "Are you sure? I really am sorry!"

He chucked a bit, "It's okay really." He responded back.

Camilla smiled back, "Okay good."

She began to walk to the entrance, this time fast so she won't embarrass herself even more.

"Hey!" The guy called to her. He ran a little to catch up with her, "You might need this."

Camilla turned around and noticed he had her schedule, he handed it to her, "Thank you." She said to him.

"First day huh?" He asked her.

Camila was frozen. She was stunned at how handsome he was. She really liked his smile.

"Um, yeah."

He chuckled again, "I can tell."

Camilla was ready with a response but was interrupted by the bell, signaling it was time for the first class of the day.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" He asked her.

"Oh, no it's okay. I have to go see Ms. Hatzilakos first." Camilla answered.

"I can take you there if you want.' He offered.

"Oh, it's okay. I had a tour here. I remember where it is." Camilla continued walking away, not that she would pass up an opportunity to talk to a cute guy, but she was still embarrassed, the last thing she wanted to do was make it worse.

"I hope I see you around!" He called to her.

* * *

_Next chapter: Camilla finds the cute guy in her English class. _


	3. ENGLISH PARTNERS

_Author's note: i know the chapters are a little slow and short, but trust me more is to come! promise :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: ENGLISH PARTNERS**

Jimmy sat in English class bored out his mind, as usual. Listening to Ms. Kwan ramble on and on was not the highlight of his day.

He couldn't help but think about the girl he met in the hallway earlier this morning. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He also wished that he wasn't so tongue tied that he forgot to get her name. He's usually cool, calm, collected when it comes to girls. He's the one who makes them weak in the knees, but this time it was different. This crush hit him like a big yellow school bus. He was a bit bummed that he hasn't seen her all day. He wouldn't mind seeing her again.

His lovely thoughts of the new girl were interrupted by Spinner punching him in the back.

"What the hell!" He turned around to him. "Did you not hear Ms. Kwan dummy? We need to figure out our group for the project!"

Jimmy scoffed, "Wow, you actually listened in class?"

Spinner scoffed back, "Yeah, I need this grade so I can pass."

"Since when did you start being concerned about English?"

"Since my parents threatened to take my car." Spinner answered back.

Ms. Kwan approached them with a clipboard.

"I assume, you two will be working together?" She asked while rolling her eyes. "This better be better than the last project."

"It will be Ms. Kwan." Spinner said while laughing. "I promise."

Ms, Kwan, while still rolling her eyes made her way around the other groups in the class.

"I better not be doing all the work asshole!" Jimmy punched his arm, to get him back for punching him.

"Whatever." Spinner jerked.

Jimmy was ready for a rebuttal, but he was immediately stunned.

Spinner noticed his eyes glued to the doorway. He may not be the smartest guy in the world, but he always knew when Jimmy was into a girl.

"Excuse me." She said. "Is this English? Are you Ms. Kwan?"

Ms. Kwan immediately turned her attention away from the class. "You must be Camilla. Welcome. Please come in."

Camilla made her way to Ms. Kwan and handed her a late slip.

"Class, we have a new student, her name is Camilla. Please make her feel welcome."

Jimmy's smile grew bigger. He had no problem with making her feel welcome.

"She can join our group!" Jimmy said.

Camilla felt like a rock was thrown at her face. She couldn't believe that the handsome guy she ran into earlier was in her class, asking to work with her.

"Excellent," Ms. Kwan said, "Maybe she can help you pass. "Camila, meet Jimmy, and Spinner. They will catch you up on all the reading you'll need to do, make sure you see me after class to make sure they get everything right."

Camilla nervously made her way to the two guys. Jimmy immediately put his hand forward. "I'm Jimmy." Camilla was even more nervous than before, but she did think he was cute and she didn't want to seem like a wimp.

"I'm Camilla." She shook his hand. She tried her best not to fall from her knees buckling. He was so strong and had a firm handshake.

"Camilla, you're so beautiful." Jimmy said while staring at her without a blink.

"Excuse me." Camilla said while shocked.

Jimmy broke out of his trance, "Uh, I meant, your name, Camilla. It's beautiful."

Spinner laughed, "Are you gonna let go of her hand Jimmy?"

Camilla immediately took her hand back and sat down with the two of them.

"Hi! I'm Spinner! I'm sorry dumbass here doesn't know how to introduce anyone!"

Jimmy gave Spinner an evil stare. "Camilla, if we fail, he's the reason."

Camilla chuckled a little bit. Spinner rolled his eyes. "I'm going to the washroom to puke."

Spinner took the bathroom pass and left the classroom leaving Jimmy and Camilla alone to work on the project. Jimmy kept his composure as he tried to explain the assignment to her, but he wanted a chance to talk to her.

"So how do you like Degrassi?"

Camilla sighed, "It's a lot smaller than my other school, but so far so good."

"There is a lot to do around here believe it or not." Jimmy said back.

"Yeah I noticed, there are a lot of classes on my schedule that I know nothing about."

"Mind if I take a look at your schedule?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure." Camilla answered. She pulled her schedule out of her bag and handed it to Jimmy. She was hoping they had some classes together, little did she know he felt the same way.

He took a quick glance at her schedule, he immediately grew excited. "We have a few of the same classes. You'll be okay. I'll get you through them."

Camilla smiled. "Yeah I'll need it."

The both giggled a bit.

"So what is there to do around here?" Camilla asked finally getting over her nerves.

Jimmy smiled, which caused Camilla to melt. "Maybe I can show you." Jimmy answered. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Camilla shook her head. "No."

"Why not join me for a shake at The Dot after school? It's a cool place, Spinner works there."

"I'd love to." Camilla answered.

"Do you have a phone?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh sure." Camilla answered as she went through her bag and handed it to Jimmy.

"Just text me when you get out of class and I'll meet you outside."

Camilla got excited. "OK." She said.

Ms. Kwan, who was checking around the class to see how they were working on their project, noticed Jimmy holding on to Camilla's phone.

"Jimmy, Camilla, please focus on the assignment, make the love connection later."

Jimmy sighed, "We better get focused or Ms. Kwan will kill us."

They both giggled a bit while Jimmy made an attempt to explain the assignment to Camilla.

* * *

_Next chapter: Jimmy goes on his first date with Camilla, while his ex girlfriend is having trouble moving on. _


	4. CASE OF THE EX

**CHAPTER 4: CASE OF THE EX**

Media Immersion was extra boring today. The assignment was the last thing on Hazel's mind. She continued doodling on her notebook as she was listening to Paige's endless rambling.

"Earth to Hazel!" Paige broke her trance. "Are you listening to anything I'm saying? This is an extreme crisis!"

Hazel sighed, "Whatever."

Paige immediately knew what was wrong, "Still thinking about, you know who?"

Hazel nodded. "I still miss him. I know a lot happened at the party last year, but I still can't help but feel like this. I really do love him and I want to be with him."

Paige shook her head, "I don't know hun, I mean you _did _hookup with someone else at that party."

"I only kissed him!" Hazel got defensive, "And _he_ hooked up with another girl after we got in a fight."

Paige rolled her eyes, "Do you _know_ for sure that he hooked up with another girl? It could be just hearsay. That party was crazy. I couldn't even remember what happened that night. Drank too much, but you two should talk it out. I think Jimmy really really loves you, are the perfect couple. I think you guys can talk it over, work things out, love conquers all."

Hazel grew sad. She knew she couldn't turn off her feelings for Jimmy like a light switch. He was her first boyfriend, her first love, her first everything. She felt guilty for ruining her perfect relationship over a stupid argument at a party. She began wishing for a way to turn back time, but she knew she couldn't.

"Every time I try to talk to him, he just ignores me. I don't know what to do." Hazel began to wipe tears from her eyes.

Paige put an arm around her, "Look, I know things may seem a little bad right now, but you really do love each other and I think you guys will really work this out. Just give it some time."

Hazel shook her head, still wiping tears. "I don't think so Paige. I really don't."

"School's about to be over, why not have a bite to eat at The Dot, then maybe some retail therapy?"

Hazel smiled through her tears. "Ok." The bell rang, which meant school was over.

"Finally." Paige said. "I am so over school today."

"Me too." Hazel said quietly as they made their way to their lockers.

* * *

**After school**

Jimmy was enjoying his strawberry shake and Camilla as his company. He was happy that he was able to get over his nerves and talk to her more.

"So what do you like to do?" Jimmy asked.

Camilla sighed. She was trying her best not to seem really nervous.

"I like to do a lot of things." She answered. "It really depends on the day."

"That's cool." Jimmy answered.

"So do you like music?"

Camilla took a sip of her shake, "Of course I do."

"Well, I'm in a band, Spinner and I are, we have a jam session, wanna come?"

Camilla's face lit up, "Sure, if it's not going to be a distraction."

Jimmy smiled, "No, not at all."

Camilla took the last sip of her shake. "Oh my God, these are delicious!"

Jimmy couldn't help but laugh, "I'll get you another one if you want."

"Sure." Camilla answered.

"No problem."

Jimmy made his way to the counter. "Hey Spin, can I get two more shakes?"

Spinner turned around to Jimmy, "So things are going well with that hottie?"

"Yeah she's way cool. I kinda like her a little bit. She seems a bit shy."

Spinner began making their milkshakes, "Well work on your Jimmy Brooks magic on her like you did with the other chicks."

Jimmy chuckled, "You should not be giving me love advice."

Spinner was distracted by his manager calling for him.

"I'll be back." Spinner quickly came to the manager's aide.

"Dammit Spinner." Jimmy murmured as he patiently waited for Spinner to come back.

He felt a light touch on his shoulder. He turned around and was shocked to see it was Hazel.

She was the last person he wanted to see.

"What do you want Hazel?" He asked coldly.

Hazel sighed, "I want to talk, really really talk. A lot of things happened at the party last year and I really want to talk, get everything out in the open."

Jimmy was silent, he didn't know what to say, all he can think about was Hazel cheating on him at that party. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing to say, but he didn't want to shut her out completely.

"What?" He answered.

Hazel sighed again, "I really miss you Jimmy, and I'm sorry. We said a lot of mean things to each other and I think it got out of hand."

Jimmy couldn't help but be a little angry, "Out of hand? You slept with another guy! How can I stay with you after that?"

Hazel also grew angry, "You slept with another girl too! So what do you want me to do?"

Jimmy had no answer. He simply didn't know what to say. He still really liked Hazel, but the things she said to him at the party really hurt him.

Spinner quickly came back to finish the milkshakes and handed them to Jimmy.

Jimmy took them and made his way back to his table with Camilla completely ignoring Hazel.

Hazel's heart stopped when she saw him gazing at another girl. He wondered how he was able to move on so quickly while she was still hurt, but she also couldn't help but wonder who she was.

Paige came beside her. "Do you wanna leave?"

Hazel began to cry again. She nodded her head and the two of them walked out of The Dot staring at Jimmy having a good time with his date.

* * *

_Next chapter: Things get hot and heavy with Jimmy and Camilla_


	5. JAM SESSION

**CHAPTER 5: JAM SESSION**

After hours of listening to Jimmy play guitar, Camilla was a bit relieved when they finished the last song. Not that she thought they were terrible, but they weren't exactly good either.

"That was...interesting." She said slowly, still trying to find her words.

"We sucked, you can be honest." Craig said as he put down his guitar. "We're still trying to find our sound."

Camilla chuckled a little bit, "You should still keep looking."

"Ha ha." Spinner jerked sarcastically, "A real comedian."

Camilla turned her attention to the rest of the band, "How long have you guys been playing?"

Craig was ready to answer, but Jimmy talked over him, "Just a few months, but I have been playing guitar for years."

Camilla smiled, not only is Jimmy hot and attractive, but he can play the guitar, total package.

"You're really good." She flirted with him.

"Glad you like." Jimmy smiled back.

Craig, Marco, and Spinner were looking at each other menacingly, they all knew Jimmy had a thing for this girl, and then were gonna make a big deal out of it, embarrassing him completely, after all, what are friends for?

"Hey, Spinner," Craig began, "Wanna show me that thing?"

Spinner was trying his best not to laugh, "Sure Craig, let's go see the thing."

They made their way out of the garage and Marco followed them, "Guys wait up! I wanna see the thing too!"

Camilla couldn't hold her laughter in, "Couldn't they have been more obvious?"

Jimmy put his guitar down and sat on the couch, "Obvious about what?"

Camilla sat next to him, she finally felt like she was getting over her shyness. His body language is definitely indicating that he wants her.

"Do you really want me to say it?"

Jimmy moved closer to her, "Yeah."

Camilla was at her weakest, he was inviting her for sure. She tries to remove the visions of her jumping his bones out of her head, but she couldn't. She knows she needs to. She doesn't want to repeat her previous mistakes with boys by having sex with them one the first date. Although Jimmy practically breathing down her neck was making it impossible.

She couldn't resist anymore, she kissed him, and he had no problem embracing her. They continued tasting each others lips as Jimmy gently pushed on Camilla, causing him to lay on top of her. Jimmy slowly reached his hands up her shirt to touch her breasts. Camilla moaned in between kisses while Jimmy played with her nipples with his finger. That is definitely her weak spot. She was getting even more excited.

The kiss began getting hot and heavy as they both began to remove each other's clothes.

Jimmy slowly moved his fingers down her body, to her stomach, to her legs and to the spot in between. Jimmy lightly touched her clit with his finger and Camilla let out a slight moan. Jimmy liked it, so he began moving his fingers little faster making her moan louder. Jimmy put his other hand on her mouth, "Shhh." He said softly.

Camilla tried to control herself, but she loved the way he was pleasing her. She wanted more of him and she wanted it now. Jimmy moved his hand that covered her mouth to her back to her already erect nipples, he began to tease them while already teasing her clit with his other hand sending her into body into a frenzy. "Oh my God." She moaned in between heavy breathing. Jimmy continued playing with her and Camilla was trying her best not to lose control, but she couldn't help it. Jimmy took two fingers and slowly entered them inside her. Camilla moaned even louder. Oh yeah, she was definitely ready.

Jimmy was already hard and he slowly entered himself inside of her. She felt so good, he couldn't help but let out a moan. Camilla moaned louder and clutched onto Jimmy to pull him closer, deeper inside of her. He began thrusting inside of her slowly while kissing her. He could feel her nails digging into his back and he liked it. He began to thrust even harder and Camilla began to moan louder through their kisses. Jimmy loved the sound of her moaning so he continued to thrust faster and harder.

"Feel good?" Jimmy asked with a hint of wickedness in his voice.

"Yes." Camilla moaned as Jimmy thrusted harder inside of her.

Their hot and heavy lovemaking continued for a few minutes until they were interrupted by Spinner.

"Hey guys! There's-"

He was stunned by what he seen and couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Camilla was immediately embarrassed and threw Jimmy off of her. They both were rushing panically to put their pants on.

Spinner was still laughing, "I guess I was interrupting, I'll leave you two alone." He left, still laughing.

Camilla's face was bright red. Not only was she embarrassed the Spinner walked in on them, she completely slept with Jimmy on the first date. Not the way she would like to start the new year at a new school.

"I am so sorry about that." She said to him.

Jimmy finished putting his pants on. "It's not your fault."

Camilla sighed, she looked at her watch.

"I should go."

"I'll walk you home." Jimmy insisted.

Camilla shook her head, "No it's okay. I know my way back." The last thing she wanted was to keep looking at Jimmy after that embarrassing situation.

"Well can I call you later?" Jimmy asked.

Camilla smiled, "Of course you can." She said.

Jimmy leaned in for a kiss and Camilla embraced him. They kissed for a few seconds, then Camilla broke away from him and said, "I did have fun though."

Jimmy smiled, "I did too."

He watched Camilla leave the garage and he definitely liked what he saw.

His trance was interrupted by his phone ringing. He quickly checked it and saw it was a text message from Hazel.


	6. I'M LATE

**CHAPTER 6: "I'M LATE"**

Hazel was sitting on her front porch, patiently waiting. She couldn't help but look at her phone to check the time.

She was beginning to lose hope until she saw him walking her way. She smiled.

"Hey, thanks for coming." She said to him.

"You said it was an emergency, so what's up?' Jimmy said coldly.

Hazel let out a long sigh. "Jimmy, I really miss you, and I'm really sorry about what happened at the party. I just kissed him, nothing else happened, I was mad."

Jimmy also let out a sigh, _"This,_ was your emergency? I already told you it's over."

He began to walk away but Hazel stopped him, "Just hear me out! Please?"

Jimmy stopped, "What?"

Hazel was nervous, there was something she really needed to say to Jimmy, but she was having a hard time finding the words.

Jimmy was getting annoyed and impatient, "If you're not going to say anything, then I'm gonna go."

Hazel was even more nervous, but she knew she had to come out and say it.

"Um, I'm late."

Jimmy was confused, "Late for what?"

Hazel was now getting annoyed, "I missed my period Jimmy."

Jimmy was stunned. It didn't take long for him to figure out what that meant. He definitely needed a moment to sit down.

"Have you taken a test yet?" He asked.

Hazel sighed, "No, but it's been a few weeks."

"Well how do you know for sure?" Jimmy asked. Praying that this isn't true.

"I'm way too scared to take it. Jimmy, I don't know what to do. What will happen if that test says I'm pregnant? How do I explain this to my parents, they will kill me, and everyone at school…"

Jimmy began to wonder the same thing. Becoming a father was the last thing on his mind. This would definitely cramp his style, especially with Camilla and all of his friends at school. He would not be able to play basketball either. He also began to feel sorry for Hazel. If she were pregnant, he would not want her to go through this alone. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to deal with this, Hazel didn't lay down and create this herself.

He put his arm around her. "It's gonna be okay, but we have to know for sure. I'll stay with you while you take it."

Hazel felt comforted but she also couldn't help but cry.

"Jimmy, I'm so scared."

"It's going to be okay."Jimmy said to reassure her. "No matter the result, we are going to be okay. I promise."

Jimmy and Hazel made their way inside Hazel's house to find out take the biggest test of their lives.

* * *

_**Later that evening**_

Camilla arrived at her house, she was greeted by Chloe making dinner.

"Hey, you're just in time! I made spaghetti, your favorite! How was your first day? Tell me everything!"

Camilla was already annoyed by Chloe's excitement.

"It was pretty cool." She answered, "So far so good. Met a guy."

Chloe let out a girlish scream. "That's so cool!"

Camilla sat at the table while Chloe made her a plate, "His name is Jimmy, he's so cute. I watched his band play."

Chloe handed Camilla her plate and sat down with hers.

"So do you like him?"

Camilla sighed, she couldn't stop thinking about Jimmy and their sexy garage couch romp. She enjoyed herself but she also felt wrong for having sex with him on their first date.

"It's just a little crush." She said as she began eating.

Chloe couldn't help but smile. "I know that face." She said.

Camilla continued eating, "Shut up."

They both giggled, then Chloe got serious.

"Look, I know around this time in your life, boys seem like the most important thing in the world, but just take it easy when you meet guys OK?"

Camilla rolled her eyes, "Please. I'm fine."

"I'm just saying, you are 16, and you're gonna want to go out and have fun, and you will meet boys and please do, but I just want you to be safe, and when you do go out, just be home by curfew."

Camilla continued eating, "I know about condoms and birth control. I will be safe. Promise." She felt like a lying sack of crap for saying that. She didnt use a condom when she had sex with Jimmy today.

Chloe continued eating as well, "I remember what it's like to be your age, I'm not going to be some old frumpy lady. I want you to talk to me about anything and I mean _anything_."

Camilla giggled, "OK."

They both continued eating.

"Jon fixed your computer in your room." Chloe said.

"Really?" She said, "Cool."

Camilla finished her meal and washed her dishes. She gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Chloe said back

Camilla went upstairs to her room and turned her computer on. She logged into her video chat website and immediately smiled. She saw that her ex boyfriend Brandon was online.

Her heart sunk. She became a little upset that she had to break up with him because of the move.

They promised they would still keep in touch and remain good friends, but she still missed him.

Her computer alerted that he wanted to chat with her, she immediately clicked yes and in an nanosecond, she saw his face on her computer screen.

"What's up?" Brandon cheered.

Camilla smiled, "Hey! How are you?"

"I miss you." Brandon said.

Camilla smiled, "I miss you too."

"So how is your new school? Do you like it?"

Camilla nodded, "I like it so far."

"Have you met anyone, made new friends?"

Camilla sighed, she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Brandon about Jimmy and that she had sex with him on their first date. Although they are not together, she still wasn't sure how he would feel about it. Luckily Chloe walked in.

"Hey, is that Brandon?" She looked at the screen.

"Hey Chlo." Brandon said back, "I miss you guys already."

"We miss you too." Chloe said back. "I'm going to bed." She said to Camilla. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't." Camilla said as Chloe left the room.

Camilla turned her attention to Brandon, she was still unsure of what to say about Jimmy.

"Yeah I met some people." She simply said. "Seem pretty cool so far."

"So are you going to join the cheer leading team?" Brandon asked "You were really good when you were here."

Camilla sighed, "I really don't know. It may be too late."

"Give it a try." Brandon said. "You were awesome."

Camilla smiled, "Thanks. So how are you?"

"I'm doing good." Brandon said with no feeling.

Camilla noticed Brandon's response. He seemed as though he wanted something to say.

"So what's up?" She asked, hoping to get a real answer.

Brandon sighed, "Well, there is no easy way to say, but I will tell you. Brace yourself OK?"

Camilla waited, then Brandon said, "I went to a party a few nights ago and I hooked up with Jessica. We are together now."

Camilla grew angry. She wanted to knock the computer monitor off her desk, but stopped herself. Having a broken computer wouldn't do her any justice.

"Jess? My friend Jess? From cheer leading? Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry." Brandon said, "It just happened. She wanted to tell you, but she was afraid you would be mad."

Camilla rolled her eyes, "It's a bit too late for that!"

"It's not like you live here anymore! That's why we broke up! Remember?"

"So you fuck my friend right after?" Camilla was beyond angry.

"She was there, I was upset about it. I'm sorry." Brandon said.

"That's no excuse!" Camilla said.

"What do you want me to say?" Brandon retorted back. "I like her, she likes me. It is what it is!"

"Wow." Camilla said back. "Are you really _that_ sorry?"

"Look, I still care about you, can we still be friends?"

Camilla sighed, she didn't know what to say. She closed the chat and turned off her laptop. She sat on her bed and began to cry.

She was in a whirlwind of feelings, she had Jimmy and liked him a lot, but she still couldn't stop thinking about Brandon being with her best friend from back home. She didn't want to lose him this way, but she knows now there is nothing she could do about it. She felt sad. She layed on her bed and continued to cry.

* * *

_Next chapter: Camilla suffers her first heart break at Degrassi, but meets another hot guy with an instant connection._


	7. MOVING ON

**CHAPTER 7: MOVING ON**

Camilla didn't sleep much last night. She was up before her alarm so she didn't have to hear the noise. She checked her phone, no calls or texts from Jimmy. She was a bit worried, but she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. She was going to see him at school anyway. She immediately went to the shower. She still couldn't help but think about her conversation with Brandon last night. As much as she was upset, she knew she needed to move on, dwelling on it was only going to make it worse. She still wanted him as a friend, but she had no plans on talking to him for awhile. She had plenty of time to get ready for school so she was in no rush.

* * *

**At school, hours later**

Jimmy was walking with Hazel to her locker. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her.

Hazel sighed, "I'm as okay as I can be. I can't believe the test was positive. What am I gonna do?"

"We'll talk to Ms. Souve, she'll know what to do. We'll get through this together. I support you no matter what." Hazel smiled, "You are so good to me Jimmy, I am so glad we can get past the arguments and work through this."

Jimmy kissed her, "Of course baby." He said back.

As much as Hazel was happy to have Jimmy back, she did want to ask him something, "Who was that girl you were with yesterday? How do you know her?"

Jimmy sighed. He completely forgot that he hooked up with Camilla yesterday. The shock of the pregnancy news distracted him from everything else. He had to admit that he still was interested in her and wanted to get to know her beyond sex, but the last thing he wanted to do was abandon Hazel. He knew that she was probably not going to be happy about him getting back together with his ex right after being with her. He definitely needed to talk to her before she finds out.

"She's new, I met her outside yesterday." He answered.

"Do you like her?" Hazel asked.

Jimmy got annoyed, there are other things they need to be worrying about, but he wanted to keep Hazel happy, at least for the time being, "No I wasn't into her baby, she was just there. You know I love you, more than anything. Nothing will keep us apart." He kissed her again, this time, a bit more passionate. He was unaware that Camilla was around the corner at her locker, watching them. Camilla felt more tears coming, but she did her best to stop them. She couldn't believe what she heard. She thought Jimmy really liked her but she was wrong. He was using her to get back at his ex girlfriend and that was not a good feeling. _I guess this is punishment for yesterday. _She thought to herself. The bell rang and Camilla was headed to her first class. She wasn't sure if she was able to concentrate on anything.

* * *

** hours later in Home Economics class**

Jay, Alex and Sean were bored listening to the teacher talk about nothing. The three of them began to make their own fun by blowing spit wads at other students through straws.

The teacher had enough of them disrupting the class, "Jay, Sean, and Alex, you need to separate, right now, before I send you all to the office!"

Jay sighed and did as he was told, he has been in the office so many times this week, he has to stay out of trouble or else.

Alex and Sean also followed and they each moved to different corners of the room. Jay ended up sitting next to a really pretty girl he had never seen before. She was drawing on her notebook. The teacher continued talking, rambling on and on. Jay was interested into something else.

"Hey sexy, why the long face?" He darted.

She looked at him, "I'm sorry do I know you?"

Jay shook his head, "No, but I know you're the hot new girl everyone's talking about."

"What are they saying?" She asked.

Jay smiled, "That you're hot."

She shrugged, "Okay." She continued drawing on her notebook.

"Okay, everyone get into groups of four to work on this project!" The teacher yelled.

The students began to find their groups. Jay grabbed the girl's arm and led her to Alex and Sean in the kitchen area.

"You're working with us because I have no idea what the hell we're doing." He demanded her.

"OK." She said.

"Who's your new friend?" Alex asked.

"I'm Camilla." She introduced herself.

"I'm Alex, That's Jay, this is Sean." She pointed everyone out.

Sean smiled, "Damn, you _are _fucking hot!"

The teacher, who was now checking out each group, heard Sean.

"Mr. Cameron! Office! Now!"

Sean, laughed as he left the classroom, Alex and Jay were laughing too.

"Don't mind him." Jay said while still laughing. "He's a psycho. Cool as shit, but a psycho."

Camilla rolled her eyes.

"Let's get to this shall we?"

She began going through the cabinets and pulled out cooking supplies. Jay couldn't help but watch her. She was definitely gorgeous.

"You seem to be into this stuff." He said to her.

Camilla shrugged again, "I do this with my sister sometimes."

"So what are we making?" Jay asked.

Camilla sighed, "Well I was going to make a cake, but I decided to do something simple, like cookies. Is that OK with you?"

Alex and Jay both shrugged, "Cool with me." Alex said, she couldn't help but notice Jay's eyes glued to Camilla. He seemed like he definitely wanted some alone time with her.

"I gotta pee." She said as she took the hall pass and left the classroom.

Jay was left alone with Camilla. He couldn't help but be impressed with the way she began working on their cooking project. She was way sexy and the fact that she was cooking made her way sexier to him. He found a reason to show a little bit of interest in this class. He wanted to talk to her, but he wasn't the small talk type of a guy, but he had an angle.

"So you still didn't answer my question."

Camilla looked at him confused, "What question?"

"Why the long face?" Jay repeated again.

Camilla sighed, she barely knew this guy, the last thing she wasn't sure if it was too much to tell him about her guy issues, but she had to admit, he was cute and he very much reminded her of Brandon. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but she knew she couldn't resist him much longer, she had a thing for bad boys and she could definitely tell Jay was one. She was immediately attracted to him, a much stronger feeling than it was with Jimmy, but she was trying her best to play hard to get, especially after what happened yesterday.

"Somebody pissed me off." She answered.

Jay scoffed, "Want me to mess 'em up?"

Camilla giggled, "That would be nice."

Jay got serious, "Fuck that guy, if he doesn't like you, he's a dumb ass, bummer times, but there's always a party."

Camilla stopped for a second and turned to him, "How did you know it was a guy?"

Jay sighed, "I know girls. I'm not dumb."

Camilla continued working on the project, "I guess so." She said.

She wanted to change the subject immediately, "So what are you doing in this class? I didn't think this was your thing at all."

Jay shook his head, "It's not. I'm just here because I have to be. I have to keep my grades up or else I won't get student welfare anymore. Sucks."

"Wow, so you live on your own?" Camilla asked

Jay nodded, "Yeah." He answered coldly, "My parents suck."

"I guess I can relate." Camilla answered back, "My mom is no longer alive, and my dad doesn't want anything to do with me."

Jay felt a little bit of sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's cool." Camilla said. She realized that she may have said a bit too much too soon, but for some odd reason, she felt comfortable with Jay. He seemed like he would understand her. She didn't mind looking at him either.

"So, uh, what are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, probably nothing." Camilla answered.

"Wrong," Jay said to her. "A few of us are hangin' out tonight and you're coming with me."

Camilla was getting a bit hot, she liked it when guys got a bit demanding with her. His assertiveness was turning her on.

She grabbed Jay's phone out of his pocket and gave Jay her number, "Call me later." She said.

"I definitely will." Jay said back.

* * *

_Next chapter: Camilla confronts Jimmy in class, but goes about it in the worst way. Hazel tells her best friend the good news._


	8. GET OVER IT

**CHAPTER 8: GET OVER IT **

Camilla was at her locker, picking up her books for her next class. She can't say she was excited, her next class was English with Jimmy working on the project together. She had no interest in working on this assignment with him. In fact, she was prepared not to put one ounce of effort into it. He can fail.

She made her way into English class, praying that for some odd reason, he wasn't going to be there. Unfortunately, he was there next to Spinner. Camilla rolled her eyes and sat at another desk on the opposite side of the room.

Spinner was confused, but Jimmy already knew why Camilla was acting that way. She found out about him and Hazel getting back together, he hoped that's all she knew. "What's going on?" Spinner asked. "I could have sworn I saw you two fucking like crazy in the garage last night." He couldn't help but giggle, he couldn't get Camilla's half naked image out of his mind.

Jimmy sighed, he had a really good time with Camilla and he felt bad that he was going to have to cut things short between them.

"Was it bad?" Spinner continued.

"Well, you walking in on us didn't help." Jimmy jerked.

Spinner turned his attention to Camilla, "Are you coming?"

Camilla sighed, "No I think I'm good here. Jimmy can ask his girlfriend to help."

"You know, you don't have to be that way!" Jimmy yelled to her.

"You don't have to be such a lying piece of shit!" Camilla yelled back

The class echoes with gasps and whispers as Ms. Kwan enters the room, ready to teach her class.

She began her lecture for the day as a confused Spinner wanted some answers.

"So what happened? And you never told me you had a girlfriend! You fucked this new chick too? You are a pimp, my hero dude!"

Jimmy once again sighed in annoyance. It's always about sex with Spinner, "It's not like that!"

"OK, then what is it like?" Spinner asked, not letting this go.

Jimmy turned around to Spinner, "If I tell you, you better not say a word, got it?"

"Scout's honor." Spinner answered

Jimmy was a bit nervous, he couldn't believe he was about to tell his best friend the news that startled him last night.

"Hazel and I are back together."

"Wow, after hooking up with new girl?" Spinner was confused.

Jimmy was a bit nervous, he was back and forth about telling him about Hazel being pregnant.

"I just realized that I want to try and make things work, I am still hung up on her."

Spinner laughed, "You are such a pussy!"

Jimmy was ready with a response but was interrupted by Ms Kwan.

"Spinner! Jimmy! Something you want to share with the class?"

Jimmy turned back around to the front of the room, "No, Ms Kwan."

She also noticed Camilla not sitting with her group. " Camilla, aren't you working with these two? Can you sit here please?"

Camilla rolled her eyes, she was tempted to tell her no, but she didn't want to spend her first few days at Degrassi in detention. She made her way next to Spinner and Jimmy but she sat next to Spinner. Jimmy couldn't resist Camilla's cold stare. If looks could kill, he would be burning in flames. Spinner, however was enjoying this.

"So what's up Camilla?" He couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Camilla was still starting at Jimmy, "Other than your friend being a prick, nothing much."

Jimmy wasn't happy with Camilla calling him names, but he knew she had every right to be upset, as much as he liked her, he had to get over it. He was going to make himself get over it.

"Look, I'm sorry, but things just happened. I don't want to be with you, it was only the first date! You should have thought about that before you opened your legs ho!"

Once again everyone in the classroom gasped and whispered. Camilla was steaming mad. She wanted to punch Jimmy in the face, but she kept her cool.

"You weren't saying that last night when we fucked in Craig's garage!" She shouted back.

"Jimmy! Camilla!" Ms. Kwan yelled trying to get them under control, but it was no use.

"Look, you were just a rebound, nothing more, get over it!" Jimmy yelled back.

Camilla grew even angrier, she liked Jimmy and thought they connected last night, the things he was saying to her hurt so bad. She really didnt understand how things went from good to bad in less than 24 hours, but now it was her turn to make him hurt.

"Give my best to your girlfriend, whoever she is, I hope she has fun with your small dick!"

The class roared in laughter as Jimmy's face grew red with anger and embarrassment. She won. He wasn't sure what to say after that.

"Camilla! Office! Now!" Ms. Kwan ordered.

Camilla grabbed her bag, and left, while the rest of the class was still roaring in laughter.

"Dude, do you measure up bro?" Spinner was on the floor laughing.

* * *

**lunchtime in the cafeteria**

Hazel and Paige were having lunch together. Paige couldn't help but notice that Hazel was in a better mood than yesterday. "You're glowing!" She gushed.

Hazel couldn't help but smile. "I took your advice, about Jimmy. Last night, we talked, we're back together!"

Paige let out a girlish scream and they hugged.

"See? I knew things would work out! Love conquers all, like I said!"

"Yeah we had a long talk and he said he wanted to make things work." Hazel said back.

"That is so awesome!" Paige said, "Now instead of a sour puss face, I can see a happy face!"

"I finally feel like things are falling into place, with us together again, the baby…"

Paige was shocked, "Woah! Hold on! Baby?"

Hazel nodded with a huge grin on her face, "I'm pregnant!"

Paige didn't know how to feel. She wanted to be happy for her best friend, but she couldn't help but wonder if this was right for Hazel. She had a lot of things going for her and she knew that she would give up everything if she were to have this baby.

"Sweetie, please tell me this is a joke."

"Paige, this isn't a joke. I'm pregnant. I found out yesterday."

Paige was still at a loss for words, "How can you be happy about this? You are only sixteen! Having a baby is not what you should be thinking about right now! What about school, and cheer leading, and are you sure that Jimmy is okay with being a father?"

Hazel was trying to keep her cool, but she was getting annoyed with Paige not being as supportive as she wanted her to be.

"Things are fine with me and Jimmy. We talked about this last night, he said he will support me no matter what decision we make, but I don't want to have an abortion, I want to keep our baby. I can go to school, and take care of the baby, Jimmy will be there to help me!"

Paige let out a long sigh, she didn't want to express her brutally honest attitude on her best friend, but she was going to have to.

"Hun, no matter what sweet talk Jimmy gives you, he is in _no_ way ready to be a father! This is not what he wants! I know it may seem like this fairy tale of happiness is going to happen, but this will be a complete disaster! Once the baby is born, he will freak out and leave you in a nanosecond and you will end up raising this baby alone. What about your parents? They will _kill_ you when they find out!"

Hazel was getting annoyed now, "Look Paige, just because you and Spinner broke up and now you don't have a boyfriend, doesn't mean you can try to break me and Jimmy up!"

"Hun, I'm not trying to mess things up for you, if anything I'm trying to help. I am glad you and Jimmy are back together, honest, but I want him to be with you for the right reason, not just because you are pregnant. I just don't want you to make a decision you'll regret. You have your whole life ahead of you."

Hazel rolled her eyes, " Jimmy can handle this OK? I just want you to be happy for me, please."

Paige sulked, it was clear that Hazel was very confused about this situation and was unsure herself. This is a confusing time for her and she didnt want to make things worse. She couldn't believe that her best friend is now pregnant at sixteen. A small part of her was angry. She wanted to look for Jimmy to she can slap him. She wanted to slap Hazel too because neither one of them made an effort to use protection. She didn't know what else to say, but she knew the best thing she can do is to be supportive of her best friend and be there when she needs her.

"I just want you to be happy Hazel, and if you say this is what will make you happy, then you have my full support, no matter what."

"Thanks Paige." Hazel said.

"Your welcome," Paige said back, "You do know now that we will have to replace you and you were my best cheerleader, what am I gonna do now?"

"I'll help you with tryouts!" Hazel said with glee.

"We have some work to do." Paige said with a smile.

* * *

_Next chapter: Camilla goes out with Jay and meets a few of his friends. _


	9. FIREWORKS

**CHAPTER 9: FIREWORKS**

Camilla walked in the door, she looked all around the house for Chloe, but she was nowhere to be found. She found a note on the refrigerator.

_Hey Sis,_

_Jon and I are going to be out late tonight. _

_Money for pizza is on your desk next to the computer. _

_If you go out tonight please be home by curfew. Have fun! :)_

_Chloe_

She took the note and threw it in the trash and helped herself to a can of soda. She sat down at the table and began to work on her homework. It was hard to concentrate because she couldn't keep her mind off of Jay. Hanging out with him in Home Economics class definitely helped her forget about Jimmy. She realized that she liked him a lot more anyway. She continued working on her homework until she heard her phone ring. She was excited, hoping it was Jay, but disappointed when she saw it was Jimmy. She didn't even want to talk to him, there was nothing to say. She didn't bother answering his call and let it go to voice mail.

"Fucking moron." She said to herself as she went into the refrigerator again this time for a snack. She took out a small tupperware full of sliced pineapple. Her absolute favorite thing to eat in the world. She enjoyed the silence and the pineapples until she heard her phone rang again. She was going to throw it if she saw that it was going to be Jimmy, but she was happy when she saw it was Jay. She let it ring five times before she answered. She didn't want to seem desperate.

"Hey, what's up?" She greeted.

"Where are you?" He asked. "Let's go have some fun."

* * *

**an hour later**

Camilla was in the bathroom fixing her hair. She wanted to make sure she looked absolutely perfect for Jay. Usually, she was nervous about going out with guys but, for some reason she wasn't. She was more excited than anything. It did cross her mind that she would be going out with two guys in two days, but she didn't want to sit around and mope over Jimmy.

Her phone rang. She knew it was Jay so she picked right up.

"Hey, I'm outside." He said.

"I'm coming." She answered.

She took another look at herself in the mirror and reassured herself. She grabbed her key and her phone and placed them in her pocket, ran quickly down the steps and out the door to be greeted by Jay's bright orange car. _Wow._ She thought to herself, as she climbed in. She sat in the front seat and immediately was greeted by Jay's smile, which made her melt instantly, but she tried her best to hide it. She also noticed Sean, Alex, and and two unknown females squeezed together in the backseat.

"So _you_ must be Camilla. I'm Paige. Nice to meet you. I originally called shotgun, but Jay wants you next to him."

"It's nice to meet you too Paige." Camilla was confused. How did everyone know of her so instantly.

Jay turned up the music and immediately began driving to their destination.

Everyone that was squeezed in the backseat began chatting loudly. Jay didn't bother having a conversation with anyone accept Camilla.

"So what's up?" He simply said.

Camilla smiled, "I don't know, you tell me."

Paige leaned over to talk to Camilla, "So hun, I hear that you are an superb athlete, and we are looking for someone to fill a space in the spirit squad. We are having tryouts, tomorrow, you are invited!"

"A cheerleader huh?" Jay smiled.

Camilla nodded, "Yeah I used to be back at my old school. I was captain."

After a few minutes later Jay pulled up at a dark parking lot. Everyone got out of the car. Camilla was confused. She had no idea where he was taking her. She looked around at everyone else. She noticed Paige and Alex were a bit close, and Sean had his arm around a redhead. Jay came up from behind her and put his arm around her.

"Where are we going?" Camilla asked him,

"You'll see." Jay answered as they all arrived at the community pool. The fence was locked.

"So how are we gonna get in?" Paige asked.

"Stay here." Jay said to everyone as he and Sean climbed the fence.

Camilla noticed Alex kissing Paige. She had no idea that Alex was into girls.

"You guys are together?" Camilla asked.

Paige and Alex continued giggling and kissing, then Alex said, "We're kind of sort of together."

"It's a bit complicated, and we are keeping it quiet so don't say a word to anyone or I will kill you."

Camilla threw her hands up in innocence. "I'm not saying a word." She turned her attention to the other girl, "So what about you and him?"

She nodded her head, "We've been together for awhile now. I'm Ellie by the way."

"Camilla." She said back.

"So what's with you and Jay?" Ellie asked smiling.

"What do you mean?" Camilla answered.

"Oh don't act so modest. He's totally into you." Paige cheered.

She immediately noticed that she was the girl that was with Jimmy at The Dot the night before, the one Hazel was upset about. As much as she felt for Hazel, and what she is going through, Camilla seemed really nice and she seemed to be moving on from Jimmy so there was no reason to attack her. Plus if she is the athlete that everyone say she is, she could very well be the ticket to regionals this year. Wouldn't want to mess that up.

Camilla shook her head, "I don't know, but I mean he is really cute-"

She was interrupted by Jay and Sean who unlocked the fence and led them all in.

"So who's gonna go in first?" Sean asked.

"I didn't bring a swimsuit." Camilla said.

"We didn't either." Alex said as they all began stripping to their underwear. Sean was the first one to jump in the pool, followed by Ellie, Alex, Paige and Jay.

"You coming?" He asked her.

Camilla was surprised, but at the same time, she has done this before with her other friends back at her old school._ Why the hell not? _She thought to herself as she began stripping to her underwear.

Jay was mesmerized. Camilla had the perfect body.

"Woah, hot stuff!" Alex was apparently thinking the same thing.

Camilla slowly climbed her way into the pool and Jay made his way to her, he put his arms around her waist.

"Too late, I called her." He said back to Alex.

"Let's play truth or dare." Sean suggested.

"I'm down." Jay said as he started at Camilla. He slowly moved his hands from her waist to her lower back making slow circular motions with his fingers. Camilla grew excited, she was trying her best to keep herself under control. Jay picked up on quick and he bit his lip.

"Milla, truth or dare?" Sean asked.

She looked at Jay, who was still rubbing Camilla's lower back.

"I'll pick dare." She said.

Sean smiled, "I dare you to kiss Alex. Like you like it!"

"Wait. What?" Camilla looked at Paige.

"It's okay hun, it's just a silly dare." She said.

Camilla felt a bit scared, she never kissed a girl ever in her life, and it wasn't exactly on her bucket list. She couldn't back down because she wanted to impress Jay. She quickly got over her fear and slowly walked through the pool to get to Alex. She pulled her in and kissed her as if she were kissing Jay. Alex had no issues accepting the kiss. Sean and Jay watched in awe while Paige and Ellie giggled.

A few seconds later Camilla broke the kiss. She looked back at Jay who was practically panting like a dog. She began to get a bit hot herself. She wanted Jay so bad.

"Ok, it's your turn now, who do you pick?" Sean asked finally snapping out of his state of shock from what he had just seen.

"Um, Alex, since I kissed you, you take my turn. I have to pee."

Camilla got out of the pool and raced to the ladies locker room.

"Just pee in the pool!" Sean yelled.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" Paige said back.

Jay wanted to follow her, but he knew he would make it obvious. He looked at Sean, who gave him reassurance by giving him a quick nod.

He got out of the pool to follow her.

"Gee, wonder where he's going." Ellie said sarcastically.

"Don't break her in half Jay she's got tryouts tomorrow!" Paige laughed.

"Shut up." Jay said.

Sean found himself between Alex and Ellie. He smiled,

"So..ladies…"

* * *

Jay made his way into the ladies locker room where he saw Camilla, getting herself wet in the shower.

_Damn, she's good. _He thought to herself. She must have known he was going to come after her.

"Thought you had to pee." He said.

Camilla continued to shower herself. She knew it was seducing Jay.

"I did," She said, "but I got a little cold so I decided to warm up."

Jay moved closer to her getting wet from the shower and began kissing Camilla passionately. She even bit his bottom lip a few times. Jay got even more excited and he began to harden, but he wanted to get her nice and soft.

He began kissing her neck while unsnapping her bra hooks. It didn't take long at all for him to figure it out. He threw her bra on the floor while still kissing her, he began moving to her breasts. He teased her nipples with his tongue. "Oh my God!" Camilla moaned. Another guy that found her weak spot. He began sucking them hard. Camilla moaned even louder and held him closer to her. Jay was hard as a rock, but he still wanted to play with her.

He pushed up against her until her back was against the shower wall. The shower was still on, soaking them both, but they didn't care, the wetter the better. He lifted her, She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his shoulders, using him for support. He quickly and abruptly ripped her panties off her and entered two fingers inside of her. She was more than ready for him but he enjoyed teasing her. She began motioning his fingers fast, in and out of her making her moan even louder than before. Jay smirked. He definitely knew what she liked. He began kissing her again this time he began to enter inside of her. Camilla gasped while he pushed himself further and further. He spread her legs wider and felt himself deeper inside of her. Camilla's melodious moans made him thrust hard and fast. He let out a few moans himself. She felt so amazing. The way she allowed him to do whatever he wanted to her was exciting to him, any other girl he had sex with was never this way. He felt Camilla holding him tighter than ever. She dug her face into his neck while he was still pounding her. She bit him lightly. Her teeth sinking into him made him thrust even harder even faster. This girl was definitely kinky and he liked that even more.

His hard throbbing cock had Camilla losing her mind. She was in a frenzy, not knowing what to do with herself and she loved it. He touched every spot, inside and out, "Oh my God, Jay!" She moaned.

Jay began to feel like he was ready to release, he was trying his best to last, but he felt like he was ready to burst.

He pulled out of her and released himself on her inner thigh, trying his best not to let out a moan. He let Camilla down as she took a minute to catch her breath. She found her drenching wet bra on the floor and was a bit bummed that she no longer had panties to wear. _Fuck! _She thought.

Jay put his member back into his shorts and looked at a wet and half naked Camilla. He couldn't help but smile. He just had the best sex of his life. "You're a lot of fun new girl."

Camilla smiled back. "You're not too bad yourself."

* * *

_Next chapter: Hazel is beyond confused about her pregnancy, while Jimmy seems to be happy. Camilla finds out why Jimmy ditched her. _


	10. UNSURE

**CHAPTER 10: UNSURE**

Camilla woke up with a thrashing headache. She had a little too much to drink with Jay and his buddies last night. _Son of a bitch. _She thought to herself. She could lay in her bed all day, but school and spirit squad tryouts await her so she quickly got out of bed and went into her bathroom. She turned on the water, cupped her hands, and splashed cold water on her face. That woke her up a little bit.

"Milla!" She heard Chloe's voice from downstairs, "Are you up yet? I got some coffee here if you want some!"

Camilla was annoyed. As much as she loved her sister, she didn't like hearing her annoying screeching voice first thing in the morning.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back.

She couldn't stop thinking about Jay and the fun time she had last night. Steamy sex in a shower at the pool, doesn't get any better. She wanted to hang out with him more, but she didn't want to seem like a clingy school girl. She looked at her phone and saw another missed call from Jimmy. She didn't bother to respond. She was completely into Jay now, there was no reason to speak to him.

She made her way downstairs to see her sister and her husband Jon in the dining room drinking their cups of coffee. Chloe looked at Camilla, "Looks like you had fun last night!" She cheered.

Camilla grabbed a cup of coffee and sat with them.

"Yeah it was pretty fun." She said back.

"Night out with Jimmy?" Chloe asked.

Camilla shook her head, the thought of him made her skin crawl.

"No, I met another guy, Jay. We went out, with a few of his friends." She took a sip of coffee.

"What happened with Jimmy? I thought you two hit it off?" Chloe asked as she also took a sip of her coffee.

Camilla shrugged, "I don't know. I guess he wasn't ready to leave his ex girlfriend." She was still pissed at what she saw yesterday at her locker and what he said about her in class. If he were to die today, she wouldn't give a damn.

"Oh, well that sucks." Chloe said, "but I guess you already know there are more fish in the sea, just remember what we talked about OK?"

Camilla sighed and took another sip of her coffee, "I know, I know."

Jon, who was in a rush, grabbed his briefcase, and put his blazer on to complete the rest of his suit.

"I, for one, wish you wouldn't like boys until you're thirty-five but…"

Chloe interrupted him with a kiss, "C'mon Jonny, don't you remember being sixteen?"

"Yes. I remember being a boy, at sixteen, and that's why I don't want her dating until she's thirty-five."

Camilla chuckled a bit, as Jon gave her a kiss on the cheek and quickly left.

"I'll try to be home a bit early tonight!"

"Wow, it's nice to finally see him." Camilla said, "I feel like I never see him."

Chloe finished her coffee and went to the sink to wash her cup, "I know, ever since he made partner at his firm he has been working non stop."

"Well good for him." Camilla said as she took the last sip of her coffee. She went back upstairs to her room to get ready for school.

* * *

Jimmy was at home getting ready for school. He was still in shock of Hazel being pregnant. He was at a loss, he didn't know what to do or what to say. He knew deep down in his heart he was not ready to become a father, not yet. He has basketball, his friends, and college. He has been getting calls from colleges regarding a basketball scholarship. He knew that if Hazel were to have this baby, he would not be able to do it.

"James, are you ready? I'll give you a ride to school!" He heard his dad calling from downstairs.

Jimmy was a bit surprised, he is usually alone at his house because his parents work all day and all night.

He quickly rushed downstairs to meet his father.

"Is everything OK James? You don't look too well."

Jimmy let out a long sigh, he knew he would have to tell his parents about the pregnancy eventually, but he just couldn't find the words.

"Yeah, I'm okay, let's go."

After five minutes of riding in his dad's car, he pulled up in front of the school.

"You know, I took the morning off so I can talk to you. Are you _sure_ everything is OK?"

Jimmy was still at a loss for words, he was afraid of his father's reaction.

"Everything is cool dad. Just got this English project to work on. It's a lot of work."

Jimmy's father nodded, "Well, there is something I need to talk to you about."

Jimmy was confused, he wondered if his dad already knew.

"Your mom and I talked, and right now, we think it's best if we lived separately for a while."

Jimmy was mad. Everything was coming together now, the arguments, both of them never home. He was hoping that things would get better, but they are now getting worse.

"So you're leaving." He said.

Jimmy's father sighed, "Yes. Jim, but you will still see me, on weekends. It'll be like I never left."

"Yeah, but _you_ are leaving. So whatever."

He quickly got out his dad's car and made his way into school. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His parents were splitting up. He wasn't sure how to feel. This definitely made him think about Hazel and the baby in a new light. Maybe her having this baby could give him the family he had always wanted.

He made his way to his locker where he saw Hazel talking to Paige. He came up from behind her, hugged and kissed her.

"Hey beautiful."

Hazel smiled. "Hey, babe, whats up?"

"Can we talk?" He said as he looked at Paige, sending her a message that he wanted her to leave.

"OK, I can tell when something isn't my business. Hazel meet me after school for tryouts!" Paige walked away and Jimmy turned his attention to Hazel.

"I've been thinking, about the baby. We should keep it. I want to keep the baby."

Hazel smiled, "Really! Wow! Jimmy! I don't know what to say!" Hazel hugged him. She was happy that Jimmy wanted to keep the baby, but she wasn't sure if having a baby is really what she wanted. She was confused about everything. She really wasn't sure if this is what she wanted. She hasn't even told her parents about the pregnancy because she knew she was a dead girl walking.

"Are you OK?" Jimmy asked her.

Hazel was silent for a minute, she wanted to tell him how she was really feeling, but she didn't want to cause any drama. She finally had Jimmy in her life and she didn't want to break up again.

"Yeah. I'm okay." She simply said. "Morning sickness. I need to get to class."

"Me too." Jimmy said. He kissed Hazel one last time and left to his classroom. Hazel grabbed her books, closed her locker and began to walk to her first class. She tried her best to hold back tears. There was so much more she needed to tell Jimmy. She wanted to break down and tell him that she really wasn't sure about having this baby. She didn't know who to turn to, she didn't know what to do. She knew she didn't have much time if she wanted to make a decision about keeping the baby. She cringed at the thought of having an abortion, but she didn't want the whole taking about her physically having a baby and giving it up for adoption. She walked in her classroom and immediately sat in her seat behind Paige.

"So what did you and Jimmy have to talk about?" She asked with glee.

"He wants to keep the baby." Hazel answered back, this time without excitement.

"Woah, what's with the sadness, I thought this is what you wanted."

Hazel shrugged, "I'm not sure if this is what I _really_ want. I was trying to tell Jimmy, but he was just so excited. I didn't want to make him upset."

Paige sighed, "Look hun, this is _your _decision. You have to do what is best for you. Jimmy is the father, yes, but it's_ your_ life that will change. Remember that."

Hazel sighed as well. Paige was right, this was her decision, but she wanted Jimmy to be involved too.

Paige could tell Hazel was in a lot of distress. She was trying her best to be a good friend, but she has never been in this situation before.

"Look, I'm going to be here for you no matter what." She said to her. Hazel appreciated Paige's attempt to make her feel better, but it wasn't making her feel any better. She had a lot of thinking she had to do.

* * *

**lunchtime**

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. Camilla couldn't be any more thrilled. History was the most boring class quickly emerged from her seat and made her way to her locker. She ran into Jay along the way.

"What's up?" He greeted as she opened her locker.

"Nada." She answered as she placed her bag inside.

"Had a pretty cool time with you last night." He said to her.

Camilla smiled, "Yeah, so did I."

"I wanna hang out again but I got work."

"Well maybe another time?" Camilla suggested.

"Sure." Jay said.

Camilla watched him walked away and she made her way to the cafeteria. She was joined by Alex and Ellie.

"What's up new girl?" Alex greeted as they made their way in the lunch line.

"Eh." Camilla answered. "How about you?"

Alex sighed as they each grabbed a tray and began to make their lunches.

"Bored of this place, but I'm student council VP so I have to be here for some meeting."

They each paid the lunch lady their fee and sat at a table together. She noticed that Jimmy and Hazel were was sitting two tables down from them. They seemed to be happy, laughing and kissing. She couldn't help but stare. A small part of her was still angry at what he said to her. She wasn't looking forward to seeing him in class later.

"So what happened with you and Jay last night?" Ellie asked while smiling.

Camilla turned her attention to Ellie, "Just kissed, made out, that's all."

Alex laughed, "Yeah right, we heard you and Jay fucking in the shower."

They all giggled, even Camilla.

"Hey it just happened." She said, "He's hot I couldn't help it."

"Those were the good days." Alex said, "It was that way for me when we first met."

Camilla's eyes grew wide, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry Alex, I didn't know that-"

Alex's laugh interrupted her, "It's okay. That was a long time ago. We're still good friends. He's really cool."

Camilla was calm after that, the last thing she wanted to do was stir up more drama with more people here.

"I need something to drink, do you guys want anything?" She asked Ellie and Alex.

Ellie shook her head. Alex handed her a dollar.

"Get me a coke." She ordered.

Camilla took the dollar from Alex and made her way to the vending machines, which happened to be by the table Hazel and Jimmy were sitting at. She has no intentions of trying to listen to their conversation, but while she was putting the money into the machine, she couldn't help but hear them.

"So, have you talked to your mom and dad? Have you told them about the baby?" Hazel asked.

Jimmy shook his head. "I tried to, but he had other things on his mind."

Hazel was concerned, "I'm sorry Jimmy. Is everything OK?"

Jimmy sighed, everything was not OK. "My parents are splitting up. My dad is moving out of the house."

Hazel put his arm around Jimmy, "I am so sorry babe."

Jimmy didn't want to show any emotion, "It's whatever. Doesn't make a difference. I mean they are never home anyway, but I don't want to talk about them. How are you feeling?"

Hazel rolled her eyes, this was one of the things that she did not like about Jimmy, he was not the kind of guy who wanted to talk about how he was feeling about anything. They never really communicate the way couples are supposed to.

"I'm still feeling a little sick." Hazel answered.

Camilla was shocked, at everything she heard. Hazel is pregnant with Jimmy's child. That was the reason why he got back together with her. She didn't know what to think of it. She grabbed her drink and Alex's and went back to her seat. She handed Alex her drink. Alex took a sip, then said.

"What's up? Looks like you just seen a ghost."

Camilla took a sip of her drink, then said. "No, just got the most interesting news."

Ellie grew excited, "About what?"

Camilla shook her head, it was not her business to say, but then again she was upset about Jimmy just ditching her without an apology or explaining himself. She could accept him not wanting her, but he could have at least said why.

"OK, but if I tell you, please don't say anything."

* * *

_Next chapter: Camilla faces Hazel head on at cheer leading tryouts. Jimmy finds out about Camilla and Jay._


	11. BRING IT ON

**CHAPTER 11: BRING IT ON**

Camilla was in the gymnasium along with a few other hopefuls looking to make the spirit squad team. They were all waiting for Paige to arrive. She began stretching and warming up. She looked around all the other girls, not much competition, none of these girls look like they worked out a day in their lives.

Seconds later, Paige arrived. Camilla was stunned to see who was with her. Hazel, Jimmy's girlfriend. She wasn't too sure about her chances now.

"Ok everyone!" Paige began, "Take a seat! Let's get started!"

Camilla made her way to the bleachers along with the other girls. She couldn't help but notice the evil stare she was getting from Hazel. She must know that her and Jimmy hooked up and she was clearly not happy about it.

"As you all know, I am Paige, spirit squad captain, and this is my choreographer Hazel. She will be helping me make the decisions."

_Great. _Camilla thought to herself. She still saw Hazel staring at her. It was getting a bit annoying, but she had to focus on her routine.

Paige and Hazel both sat a desk and prepared themselves to take notes.

They began to call the girls by name so they can watch them perform their routines. They also performed a series of jumps, and stretches. Camilla watched. Some of the girls were okay, but they could use a little work on their moves.

"Camomile!" Hazel mispronounced her name to be rude.

"Camomile! Are you here?"

Camilla scoffed as she made her way to them. She already knew Hazel was up for drama. This wasn't going to be a fair tryout.

"It's Camilla." She corrected her rudely.

Hazel sighed in annoyance, she wasn't interested in seeing Jimmy's rebound chick.

"Okay, _Camilla,_ let's see what you got, break a leg. Hopefully."

"I'll break your face if you keep acting like a bitch." Camilla murmured as she prepared for her routine.

"What did you say?" Hazel heard her.

Camilla put on a fake smile, "Nothing." She said. She began her routine. She danced and flipped her way around the gym. Paige and the other girls that were trying out were very impressed.

Hazel was not. She continued to roll her eyes while Camilla continued dancing. There was no way this girl was going to make the team.

Camilla finally finished her routine, the gym roared with applause and cheers. Paige's smile on her face signaled that she was definitely impressed.

"That was awesome!" Paige cheered, definitely the best we've seen so far!"

"I don't think so." Hazel objected. "I think she needs a little work."

Camilla scoffed, "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Hazel said back, "I know you think you're perfect, but you're not. You do need a little work, better yet, why don't you just walk out of here, try again next time."

Paige was worried, she had a feeling this was going to happen. "Hazel can we be a bit mature here."

"Well I guess you're just perfect, now that Jimmy is back with you. Kind of pathetic that you have to get pregnant to keep a man around."

"Camilla!" Paige yelled. She couldn't believe that came out of her mouth. The other girls that were trying out whispered in shock. Hazel was mortified, but she kept her composure, there was no point in fighting because she was pregnant.

"From what I hear, you're just a slut who gives it away on the first date, that's why Jimmy ditched you and came back to me. Me being pregnant had nothing to do with it. You're just a low class whore."

Paige sighed in annoyance, the two of them arguing was messing up her tryouts.

"Stop this crap now!" She yelled. "Hazel, you have _way_ more important things to worry about. Camilla, just let it go!"

Camilla scoffed, "I'm over it, really I am, _you_ know." She winked at Paige, "but it seems to me your girl has an issue with it."

Camilla grabbed her gym bag and walked away, she did what she needed to do. She was over Jimmy, she wasn't into him anymore. There was no need to fight over him.

Hazel smiled, she felt like she won. Paige however wasn't impressed.

"What?" Hazel sneered.

"You know she was the best one out of all of them." Paige darted. "We need her on this team."

"So what? Are you her best friend now?" Hazel asked rudely.

"Hun, you know, you're my best friend, and I love you," Paige answered, "but I need someone who is good! I want to make regionals this year!"

Hazel rolled her eyes, "If you want a low class slut on the squad then whatever. I don't care."

"I wouldn't be saying much right now if I were you." Paige said back.

Hazel sighed as they continued with the rest of the tryouts. Hazel noticed some of the females whispering about Camilla's announcement, but she didn't bother to pay attention to them, they weren't going to make the team anyway.

* * *

Camilla emerged from the gym and walked quickly down the hallway.

"Hey!" She heard a voice from behind her.

She quickly turned around to see who it was. She was less than excited to see it was Jimmy.

"Interesting to see you here, I just had a fight with your girlfriend. Stupid bitch." Camilla said rudely.

" Look, I just wanna talk. I have been trying to talk to you, but you haven't picked up any of my calls."

"There's a reason for that." Camilla darted.

"So you and Jay huh?" Jimmy asked with a smirk.

Camilla's face was stern, "Who told you that?"

"It's kind of around." Jimmy answered while still smirking.

"Why do you care,_ dad_?" Camilla jerked, "Don't you have more important things to worry about? I'm just a ho remember?"

"Look. I'm sorry for saying that to you. I really am," Jimmy said with sympathy.

Camilla rolled her eyes, "I'm not buying it. You just used me for a rebound. I'm over it."

Jimmy was annoyed with Camilla, he could understand why she didn't accept his apology, but at the same time he felt that she was being a bit too harsh. He was a bit upset when he found out that she hooked up with Jay, he was even more annoyed that he heard it from someone else.

"Just leave me alone." Camilla continued. "I don't need any of this. Go be with your bitch of a girlfriend and be a father."

Camilla continued walking away from him, but Jimmy stopped her once again.

"Well good luck with Jay. Hope that works out for you." Jimmy laughed a little bit. "Don't see it lasting very long, but good luck with that."

Camilla continued walking, she didn't want to hear anymore from Jimmy.

Jimmy sighed. He did feel bad about cutting his time with Camilla short, but he had make things right with Hazel for the sake of his child that's on the way.

* * *

_Next chapter: Hazel's pregnancy news spreads, causing concern for someone; Camilla spends more time with Jay. _


	12. THE RUMOR MILL

**CHAPTER 12: THE RUMOR MILL**

Camilla arrived home from spirit squad tryouts. She was a bit annoyed at everything that happened with Hazel. She was a bit worried that she wasn't going to make the team because of it. She was trying her best not to think about it, but this was something she really wanted.

She looked throughout the house for Chloe, but the house was empty so she was most likely out with Jon. She went to the kitchen, into the refrigerator, took out a can of soda and began to drink it. She enjoyed the silence until she heard her phone ring. She got excited, thinking it was Jay, but she was OK when she saw it was Ellie.

"Hey." She answered.

"Hey, how was tryouts?" Ellie asked.

"I don't even want to get into that." Camilla answered.

"That bad huh?"

Camilla laughed, "Let's just say I may not make the squad."

"Well what are you doing later?" Ellie asked.

"I'm not doing anything. Why?"

"I was going to go to the shop to visit Sean." Ellie answered.

"What shop?" Camilla asked.

"The auto shop that Jay, Sean, and Alex work at." Ellie answered.

Camilla was excited, the wouldn't mind seeing Jay again.

"I guess I can go. I don't have anything to do except homework."

They both laughed, "I'll come by and we can go together."

"Sounds good." Camilla said.

She hung up the phone and began to work on her homework for a little bit. She was hoping to have it done before Ellie came over.

* * *

Sean, Jay and Alex were working hard at Tony's auto shop. It was getting a bit late, so they did not have any customers, but they were working on cars that other customers had left in the shop. Jay noticed that Sean was a bit quiet tonight. It seemed as though he had something on his mind.

"Hey man, what's with you? You cool?" Jay asked.

Sean sighed, "I'm cool, just a bit tired."

"Yeah I get it bro." Jay agreed.

Although Sean was tired, he couldn't help but think about what he heard at school today.

"Did you hear about Hazel? Jimmy's ex?" Alex asked Jay.

"Yeah I heard she's knocked up." Jay laughed. He didn't like Hazel at all so he thought this was comical, "didn't you hook up with her at that party?"

Sean looked at both of them with annoyance. He didn't want to think about possibly being the father of Hazel's baby. This would not be good for him, especially since he started dating Ellie again. He wondered what she would think about this situation. Although he didn't think much of Hazel and they just had a brief hookup, he did need to talk to her. If she decides to have this baby, then he would have to be involved if he is the father.

"We were both drunk, it just happened." Sean finally answered Jay coldly.

"So do you think you might be the dad?" Alex asked.

Sean sighed once again, "Maybe." He confessed.

"Have you ever heard of a condom?" Jay scoffed.

"I wouldn't say anything Mr. gonorrhea." Sean darted.

"So what are you gonna do?" Alex asked.

"Yeah what's Ellie gonna say?" Jay asked with laughter.

"Just shut up about it, OK?" Sean said rudely.

"Okay baby daddy." Jay said sarcastically.

Alex quickly changed the subject and directed her attention to Jay.

"So are you and the new girl a couple now?"

Jay was a bit timid in answering the question. He really did like Camilla and wanted to be around her more. He also didnt want to look like a lovesick puppy in front of his friends.

"Shut up Alex." He simply said.

"Awww, you like her?" Alex teased.

Jay looked at Alex menacingly and Sean laughed a little bit. His revenge for making fun of him and Hazel.

"I said shut up Alex." Jay repeated again.

"Just talk to her." Alex said trying to help.

"I don't know what's up with her. She didnt say much to me today. I don't think she's into it." Jay said.

"You guys just did it in the bathroom at the pool what makes you think she's not into it?" Alex darted.

"I don't know." Jay raised his voice a little. He was a bit frustrated. He really wanted to spend more time with Camilla, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. He knew he could easily get what he wanted from any girl, but he didn't want to get Camilla that way. He wanted to be genuine and honest with her, but he didnt want to break her heart.

"Maybe she's on the rag." Sean said jokingly.

"Ew, that's nasty." Jay snarled as Alex and Sean continued to laugh. "Shut up before I tell Ellie."

"Tell me what?" A voice echoed throughout the shop.

They all turned around, surprised to see Ellie and Camilla. Jay didn't want to show it, but he was excited to see her. He was looking forward to seeing her all day.

"What's up new girl?" He smiled.

Camilla smiled back, she was happy to see him as well.

"I have a name." She said coyly as she hugged him.

"Sorry Milla." Jay said back.

Alex, Sean and Ellie were all looking at each other giggling to themselves while watching Jay and Camilla. They definitely sensed chemistry between them.

"So you work here?" Camilla asked while looking around.

"Yeah it's pretty cool." Jay answered. He became a bit tongue tied and wasn't sure what to say. He made a quick glance at Sean who motioned him to get her alone.

"So you wanna take a look around?" Jay asked Camilla.

Camilla shrugged, "Sure."

Jay grabbed her hand and they walked away from everyone else.

"Awww, they are so cute!" Ellie cooed.

"You are such a girl." Alex said to her.

"What they're cute!" Ellie squealed.

* * *

Jay still had Camilla by the hand and he led her into Tony's office.

Camilla looked around while Jay quietly closed the door. He noticed Camilla was a bit quiet.

He moved closer to her and hugged her from behind.

"So what's up with you today?" He asked her

Camilla turned around to face him, and sighed, "Just had a rough day, hanging around evil cheerleaders."

"Yeah they'll do that to ya." Jay answered. "Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

"This is good." Camilla smiled.

Jay and Camilla wrapped their arms around each other and they began kissing heavily. Camilla had to admit that kissing Jay definitely made her feel better. He picked her up and sat her on top of the desk. The two of them continued kissing and taking their shirts off. Jay got excited when Camilla took her sweater off, but he didn't want a repeat of what happened at the pool, he wanted to get to know her more. He just enjoyed kissing her.

Their make out continued for about five minutes until they heard the door open.

They quickly broke the kiss and turned to see Sean in the doorway.

"Do you knock?" Jay asked rudely.

"Sorry man." Sean said, "Tony's on the phone he wants to talk to you."

Jay and Camilla began putting their shirts on.

"I gotta get back to work, but lets hang out tomorrow after school."

Camilla sighed, "Sure, but I have detention."

Jay laughed a bit, "Detention? already? What did you do?"

"Yelled at Jimmy in the middle of class." Camilla confessed.

"Oh yeah I forgot you sort of hooked up with that chump." Jay snarled.

"Regrettably." Camilla said back as the two of them left Tony's office to join the others.

* * *

_Next: Sean opens up about the possibility of being a father; Hazel reveals the truth to Jimmy. _


	13. CONFESSIONS

**CHAPTER 13: CONFESSIONS **

Sean arrived at school early to work on his media immersion assignment. He hated this class more than anything, but if he had to get a decent grade if he wanted to stay on student welfare. He didn't get much done because he couldn't help but think about Hazel being pregnant with his child. He didn't know how to feel, but he knew he needed to talk to her. He had mixed thoughts about possibly being a father. He began to reflect on his own childhood with his father. He knew dealing with Hazel for the rest of his life was not something he wanted, the last thing he wanted to do was repeat the cycle.

He looked up from his computer and he saw Hazel walking down the hallway. He quickly jumped out of his seat and immediately followed her.

"Hazel!" He called her name.

Hazel continued walking faster, she quickly recognized who it was behind her. She didn't want to face him, she didn't want to be reminded of the night she hooked up with him at that party. She continued walking faster, but Sean finally stopped her.

"Hazel, we seriously need to talk."

Hazel sighed, then began looking around. She didn't want Jimmy or anyone else to see her talking to Sean.

"So I guess you heard."

Sean sighed, "Yeah I did. Am I the father?"

"I don't know." Hazel answered quietly. She knew deep down Sean was the father, but she just didn't want to admit it to herself.

Sean was trying his best to be civil, but he couldn't help but become a bit annoyed.

"Hazel, I know you hate my guts, and the fact that we had a drunken hookup isn't your proudest moment, but we both know there's a good chance I'm the father of that baby, if it is, then I want to be involved."

Hazel was trying her best to hold back tears. She didnt want to deal with Sean being the father of her baby. She didnt want to think about the possibility of having him around for the rest of her life. She didn't want to tell Jimmy the truth because she knew he would leave her again.

"Hey are you okay?" Sean asked, trying to comfort her.

"It's been really hard." Hazel cried, "I feel like crap. I don't know what to do!"

"Hey it's okay." Sean put an arm around her. He was deeply sympathetic about Hazel's situation, he didn't want her upset, especially now that she's carrying his child.

"I know you're with Jimmy, but if you have this baby I want to be involved. I don't want to get in between you guys, I want our baby to know the truth."

Hazel wiped tears from her face. Hearing Sean say the words 'our baby' made her head hurt. "The truth, like how we both got drunk at a party and had sex with no protection?"

"I want our child to know who his real father is!" Sean raised his voice.

"Don't yell at me please!" Hazel cried, hoping that nobody heard Sean. "I can't take much more of this!"

Sean calmed down, he wasn't trying to hurt Hazel, but this is his baby also.

"I'm not even sure I want to go through this pregnancy, but I'm so confused with everything and I don't have a lot of time. I just don't want people to hate me!"

"What are you talking about? Why would people hate you?" Sean asked.

"The girls on the power squad-" Hazel began.

"Screw those girls, they aren't even in your position to say anything. Look, I can't tell you what to do, whatever decision you make is yours, but if you decide to keep this baby I'm going to be involved."

Hazel was finally able to control her tears. It was nice to know that Sean wanted to be involved if Hazel did decided to have this baby. She felt bad for telling Jimmy and not thinking everything through.

She looked at Sean who put his arms forward, motioning for a hug.

"Come here." He said to Hazel as she embraced his hug and held him tightly for some reason, she felt so much better.

"Go straight home after school and just think about everything OK? No matter which decision you make I'll support you."

"Thank you." Hazel said with a smile.

"Call me if you need anything." Sean said as he left.

Hazel continued her walk to her locker. She was surprised that Sean was being so supportive. She usually sees Sean as a jerk who would always make fun of her, but she liked that he was there for her. She opened her locker and searched through it. She had a lot on her mind and she was running out of time. The talk she had with Sean made her think about Jimmy. She felt wrong for lying to him about the hookup with Sean and him fathering her baby. She didn't want to hurt him anymore and deep down she knew Jimmy didn't really love her. He was only around because she told him she was pregnant. She wanted him to love her but it was apparent he didn't love her anymore. She still loved him, but she knew he was going to find out eventually.

"Hey baby." She heard Jimmy's voice. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey." Hazel answered back.

Jimmy noticed the tone of her voice. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Hazel closed her locker and turned to Jimmy.

"No, I'm not OK." Hazel began. "I'm pregnant and confused, people are talking about me."

"Confused about what?" Jimmy asked.

Hazel was trying not to cry but she just couldn't help it.

"Jimmy. I'm really sorry. I don't think I can go through with this. I'm going to talk to my mom, about the pregnancy, and I shouldn't be telling you this because you are not the father of this baby."

Jimmy sighed and lowered his head. He was hurt that Hazel lied to him. He heard from a friend that she did more than kiss Sean at that party. He wanted to see how long before Hazel was going to tell him the truth.

"I appreciate everything you did, and I'm sorry." Hazel began, "When I found out, at the time, you were the father, but then I thought about it. I made a mistake. I can't be a teen mom. I'm not ready. I just can't."

Jimmy sighed and nodded his head. "It's okay." He simply said. "I gotta get to class early to finish my project. I'll talk to you later."

Jimmy walked away from Hazel and made his way to class. He didn't know what to think or how to feel. He was hurt to find out that he wasn't the father of Hazel's baby, but he wanted to remain supportive.

His millions of thoughts were interrupted by someone running into him. He was even more aggravated.

"Man watch where-"

He stopped when he saw Ashley. He sulked. He has hasn't seen Ashley since she broke up with him for Craig.

Ashley seemed a bit frozen herself. "Hey Jimmy." She said.

"Hey Ash." He said back.

"Look, I know our break up didn't go so well, but I'm really sorry about everything."

Jimmy sighed, maybe he should stay away from girls for awhile, he was quickly growing tired of all the drama and lies.

"It's cool." Jimmy said as he made an attempt to walk away.

"Hey!" Ashley stopped him, "If it's okay with you, I would like to be friends."

Jimmy sighed, he did miss Ashley's company, but he didn't like the fact that she dumped him for one of his friends.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine." Jimmy answered. "Look I gotta go to class, I'll catch up with you later." Jimmy walked away, he didn't want to think about all the craziness he went through with all these girls anymore.

* * *

_Next chapter: Jay wants to make things official with Camilla, Hazel talks to her family about her pregnancy_


	14. MAKING IT OFFICIAL

**CHAPTER 14: MAKING IT OFFICIAL**

It was 5:00 am, Hazel was still awake from last night working up the nerves to tell her mom about her pregnancy. After all this time, she was still unable to find words. She climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. She was feeling a little nauseous. She turned on the water and splashed her face with cold water to wake herself up. She looked at herself in the mirror. She tried to get the ashamed feeling out of her system but she couldn't. She went against her beliefs when she had sex before marriage that resulted in an unwanted pregnancy. She felt like she failed at keeping her promise to God and her family. She wiped tears from her face and made her way downstairs to see her mother in the kitchen drinking a coffee and reading a newspaper.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Her mother greeted her. "You're up a little early."

Hazel immediately began to cry. She tried her best to stay strong, but she couldn't. Hazel's mother was worried. She quickly ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong? Are you still sad about Jimmy?"

"A little bit." Hazel answered through her tears.

"Oh, don't worry honey. You don't need to be dating anyway, just focus on your studies, you were always an excellent student."

Hazel was still crying, "That's not all that's wrong mom."

"Sit down, let's talk." Hazel's mom said as they both sat in the living room.

"Mom, I did something really bad."

Hazel's mom's face froze, she was waiting for her daughter to tell her that she was pregnant. She knew all along, but she waited for her to come around and confess. She wasn't happy when she found out, but she didn't want to make Hazel feel bad. Being pregnant is tough for any woman no matter what age.

"When were you going to tell me?" She asked her crying daughter.

"I don't know." Hazel answered, "I was afraid of your reaction! I was so confused! I didn't know what to do! How did you know?"

Her mother sighed, "I seen the pregnancy test in the the bathroom. Hazel, I am really disappointed in you."

Hazel was still crying, "I'm so sorry mom. I didn't mean for this to happen! I don't want to be a mom! I'm not ready!"

Hazel's mom began to cry too, this was not the life she wanted for her daughter. She never wanted her to make an adult decision at a young age.

"It's your choice dear," Her mother began, "This is your life. I will support you in whatever you decide to do. You can't blame a mother for not wanting her sixteen year old daughter to be a mother so soon. I just want what's best for you, I want you to be on the right path, and if having this baby is a part of that path, then I will stick by you no matter what. I will always love you."

Hazel finally stopped crying and composed herself. She was surprised at her mother taking the pregnancy so well. She really believed her mother was going to disown her and throw her out of the house. She began to think about what Paige said about this being her decision, and her decision alone. She knew what she had to do, there was another part of her that was thinking otherwise.

"Do you want me to take you to the doctor?" Her mom asked. "I can take the day off."

Hazel sighed once again. She knew that this decision was on that she could not take bad so she had to think carefully about what she really wanted. Maybe she isn't ready to be a mom because she didn't know how to be one. Nobody is really prepared for a child until they child is born. She was sure her mother wasn't prepared to be a mother until she was born and she loved her mother more than anything. She knew she would have to hold off her college dreams for a while, but she would be able to do it. She heard about 10th grader Emma Nelson's mom having her when she was sixteen. She turned out fine, other than her save the world holier than thou attitude that was rather annoying.

Maybe she isn't ready to be a mom because she isn't ready to give up her life. She already lost Power Squad because of it. She wouldn't able to be on student counsel with Paige or be able to go dances or parties, but, going to parties may not be the best thing for her anyway, especially since she was going to be grounded for a long long time. She looked at her mom, who immediately gave her a tight hug. "It's going to be okay." She said to her daughter as she began crying again.

* * *

School was over, but not for Camilla and a few of those other students sitting in detention. One of those students happened to be Sean but they didn't sit next to each other because of Mr. Perrino's assigned seating. They spent most of the detention period making faces at each other and laughing quietly. Sean made another face, along with an obscene gesture and Camilla laughed a little louder. She tried to cover it up, but it was too late.

"Mr. Cameron and Ms. Ventura would you like me to and another weeks detention for both of you?" They both shook their heads and tried their best not to laugh. Camilla sighed of boredom and started doing her homework. Sean didn't really care for homework, but he might as well do it while he had the time so he can get it out of the way. He couldn't help but notice that Hazel wasn't in school today. He couldn't help but worry considering the conversation they had the other day. He took his phone out, secretly, so Mr. Perrino wouldn't see and sent a text message to Hazel.

_Hey didnt c u 2day u ok?_

He put his phone in his pocket and patiently waited for an answer. He wasn't expecting one, but he was hoping that she would at least tell him anything about the baby. He would feel horrible if something happened and he didn't know about it. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took his phone out again and was surprised to see it was Hazel. He was relieved that she answered him.

_Not feeling 2 good we need 2 talk_

Sean gulped, he wasn't sure what the news would be. Either way it would extremely affect him. If she decided to have an abortion, that would be his child that would not be born, if she decided to keep the baby, then he would have to give up everything to become a teen father. As much as it would hurt him, if Hazel decided to terminate the pregnancy, he wasn't ready for parenthood, but he would never abandon his child so he would try to be there as much as possible. Hazel sent another message.

_I'll b back 2morrow meet me at the lockers where we talked b4 _

His phone vibrated again because he also received a text message from Ellie.

_I'm at the bus stop can u come get me?_

Sean shrugged and put his phone back in his pocket. He had a million thoughts running through his mind. What would happen to his relationship with Ellie if Hazel has the baby? He just got back together with her, after what happened at the party last year, and he didn't want her to break up with him again.

Finally, the detention hour was up and they were free to go. Camilla left the classroom and Sean raced to catch up with her.

"That was so funny in there!" He said to her.

"Oh my God it was! The face that you were making!" Camilla exclaimed back

"No the face that _you_ were making!" Sean repeated to her as they both left the school and into the parking lot to meet Jay, he wasn't hard to find considering his bright orange car was the only one left in the parking lot. He was sitting on top of it.

"What are you two giggling about?" Jay asked with a bit of jealousy in his voice. He was a tiny bit annoyed seeing Camilla laughing so hard with him. She greeted him with a hug.

"Nothing." She answered.

"Ellie's at the bus stop we need to go get her." Sean said as they all entered the car.

Jay started his car and immediately began driving. He noticed Jay place his hands on Camilla's thigh. Those two were at it like rabbits. They could never keep their hands off each other.

Sean just looked out the window at the scenery, thinking about Hazel. He was worried about what she was going to say to him tomorrow.

* * *

_**30 minutes later**_

Jay pulled up at the apartment he shares with Sean. He, along with Ellie, Sean and Camilla all got out of the car and made their way inside. Camilla looked around the apartment and it was surprisingly clean, with the exception of a few beer cans. It wasn't furnished completely, but they had what they needed. Ellie kissed Sean, took his hand and the two of them disappeared into Sean's room. Jay made his way to refrigerator and noticed them, "Those two can't keep their hands off each other." He said. Camilla giggled a bit.

"So pick your poison." Jay's way of offering a drink.

Camilla shrugged, "Just a soda."

Jay took a root beer and handed it to her. Camilla opened it and immediately began to drink. Jay on the other hand, wanted a beer. He closed the refrigerator and began to drink his beer as well.

"Want a tour?" He asked her.

"Sure." Camilla said as she began to follow Jay.

"Obviously, this is Sean's room, can't go in there well...you know."

Camilla giggled. "Yeah I know."

"Bathroom, Random room we don't do anything with," The he pointed to a door at the end of the hall, Jay opened the door, "And this-"

"Is where the magic happens?" Camilla interrupted him as she entered the room. Jay closed the door and they both lay on the bed together.

"Feel like a movie?" He asked as he grabbed the remote off his nightstand.

"Yeah, put on anything." Camilla answered as she took off her shoes.

Jay smiled, he liked the fact that she was getting more comfortable. This would definitely be easier for him to ask her what he wanted to ask her. He knew the perfect movie to watch, the latest chick flick. Of course he were to never watch these kinds of movies alone, or with any of his buddies, but it was always part of his plan to bed the female that he was interested in for the night. However this was a different scenario, he wanted to ask Camilla to be his girlfriend. This was a challenge for him because the only real long term girlfriend he had was Alex. He never had to ask a girl to be his girlfriend because he never did that with her. They met one night at a party, made out and they have been inseparable ever since, until he cheated and she broke up with him. It sucked for him to lose Alex the way he did and he tried his best to get her back, but she refused and didnt talk to him for months. After a while they were able to be friends, best friends.

He turned on the movie and climbed in the bed close to Camilla. He rested his head on her shoulder, very close to her neck. She smelled really good, the perfume she was wearing definitely drove him wild. They were both really comfortable as their legs began to tangle within each other.

"You've seen this movie before?" He asked, still trying to work up the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend.

Camilla shook her head, "No, I've been wanting to though."

There was a loud thud against the wall and Camilla immediately jumped. "What the hell was that?"

Jay chuckled, he heard this one too many times.

"I told you to stop tickling me!" They heard Ellie laugh.

Camilla chuckled as well, "Ok, _what_ are they doing?"

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Jay answered.

"Yeah, you're right." Camilla chuckled. They laughed a little bit. Jay moved closer to Camilla and stroked her hair. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Seconds later, he pulled away from her, "So do you want to make this official?" He asked.

Camilla let out a slight gasp, she couldn't believe that he was asking her to be his girlfriend. She was hoping that this would lead to something more than a hookup, but she was so scared to say anything.

"Yeah," She answered. "I definitely want to." She grabbed him and they kissed again. Camilla sat on him and straddled him while they began taking each others clothes off. Jay pulled her on top of him and continued kissing, He moved his hand up and down her curvy body. His hands reached his two favorite places. Her breasts. He couldn't help himself, they were so round and plump. He continued massaging her breasts and rubbed both nipples with his thumbs. Camilla threw her head back and let out a moan. Camilla couldn't control herself, she wanted him, and she wanted him now. She grabbed his already hard gently and lower herself on to him until he was completely inside her. Jay was trying his best to hold it in, but he couldn't control himself.

"Oh my God!" He moaned quietly while he grabbed Camilla's waist as she began riding him, They were both trying to hold in their moans because of the paper thin walls but it felt so good, they couldn't help themselves. Jay pulled Camilla to him to kiss her, he loved kissing her, but it was a good way to keep them quiet. His hands began to move from her waist to her butt, two other favorite places to grab. He grabbed her firmly entering himself deeper inside of her. Camilla broke the kiss and let out a moan. Jay smirked, he was messing with her a little bit. He wanted her to stay quiet so Sean and Ellie wouldn't hear, but he knew she couldn't if he did that. They continued their hot and heavy lovemaking for another 20 minutes. They were interrupted by Sean knocking on the door.

"Jay!" He yelled as he continued knocking.

Jay stopped and let out a sigh of frustration, "What?" He yelled back.

"Tony called, he needs us to come in now!" Sean yelled through the door.

"Whatever." Jay said back. Camilla tried to get off of him, but Jay stopped her. He needed a few more minutes of her. They can be a little late. Their bodies continued moving together rhythmically with each other their little melodious moans echoed throughout the room. Jay felt himself ready to release and he did so inside of her. He would have pulled out, but he didn't have the time. Camilla didn't seem to mind because she came to her climax also. She climbed off of him and they searched for their clothes. Jay was pissed about having to go into work, he wanted to spend time with his new girlfriend, but he never turned down a chance to make more money.

They were finally dressed. Jay pulled Camilla in for another kiss.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked, knowing the answer to that question.

"Yeah." She answered back.

"Sorry I had to make it short, would have gone longer if I didn't have to go to work."

Camilla smiled, they definitely would have done it longer and she really wanted to. "It's fine." She answered. Jay grabbed his keys and they made their way into the living room where Sean and Ellie were there waiting for them.

"It's about time." Sean darted. "Can we get to work now?"

Jay scoffed, "Relax." He said as they made their way to Jay's car.


	15. MISUNDERSTOOD

**CHAPTER 15: MISUNDERSTOOD**

It was finally Friday. Camilla was excited because the weekend was near which meant she could spend more time with her new boyfriend. She got a ride with him and Sean to school early so she can have spirit squad practice. She missed the last practice because she had detention so she knew she was going to get a good workout today, especially so early in the morning.

Sean and Jay needed to work on their project before their shop class because they both worked late last night. They were pretty tired, but it needed to get done. The three of them made their through a fairly empty school. Camilla and Jay stopped at Camilla's locker so she can get her gym bag. The two lovebirds also needed a make out session.

Sean turned away at their hot and heavy kiss. He knew Hazel was here somewhere so he needed to look for her as soon as possible. After a couple of minutes, he was at the hallway where he talked to Hazel. He looked around for her, seconds later, she arrives as well.

"Right on time." She smiled.

"Yeah I'm here to work on my shop assignment with Jay. If he could ever take his lips off his new girlfriend."

"That Camilla chick?" Hazel asked, "I heard that her and Jay are together."

"Yeah." Sean answered. "So how are you? Did you talk to your parents? What did they say? What are you going to do?"

"It's ok Sean, calm down." Hazel replied.

"I'm sorry." Sean said back. "I'm just worried, about you, and the baby."

Hazel lowered her head. She was trying to hold back tears again. She didn't want to tell him this, but he deserved to know.

"Sean, there is no more baby." She said quietly.

Sean's eyes widened. "What?"

"I decided not to go through with it." She said.

"Wow." That was the only thing Sean could say. He was confused about everything. He did feel a little sad that he won't be a father now, but he knew that being a father, especially a teen father, meant that he would have to sacrifice a lot to raise a child.

"I had a choice to make, and I did it, for me Sean." Hazel continued. "I'm not ready to be a mom. I'm not. I can't. I have hopes, dreams, things that I want to do before I even get married, being a mom this young is not what I want. I really hope you're not mad at me."

Sean nodded. He couldn't be upset with her because it was ultimately her decision. He thought of Hazel in a different light now. She was definitely a strong person for making this decision and going through it. Even if she didn't have his child, he will always have her respect.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone with you."

Hazel shook her head, "I told my mom. She went with me. She was surprisingly supportive, but I'm basically grounded forever."

"So, how are you feeling?" Sean asked.

"Honestly, I'm feeling really sad about it right now, but, my counselor says it's ok for me to be a little sad. I guess I need time to get through it. It's funny how you say you'll never ever do something and then, you end up in a situation, and it changes your mind."

"Yeah, kind of like you and me at the party." Sean said.

They both giggled a little bit.

"Yeah alcohol was definitely to blame that night." Hazel said back with a giggle.

"It is the social elixir." Sean said back. The two of them laughed again.

"Thanks for being so cool with everything. Thanks for having my back. It really means a lot to me." Hazel said.

"Well I'm always gonna have your back. No matter what. If something goes wrong or if you feel funny, or sick or something, just call me, seriously, anytime. I'll answer okay?"

Hazel nodded. "I will."

Sean motioned to Hazel for another hug and this time Hazel wasn't reluctant. He deserved a hug for being there for her. She always thought Sean was a complete jerk who always made fun of her, but Sean was very sweet and caring, maybe she misunderstood him.

"I gotta find Jay so we can get this project finished, but seriously, call me if you need anything."

Hazel smiled again as she began walking down the hallway. Sean went back to Camilla's locker, where he last left Jay, and was still there, kissing Camilla. They finally stopped once they saw Sean. Camilla looked at her watch.

"I'm gonna get going. I'll see you later." They kissed one more time and Camilla made her way to the gym. Jay and Sean continued walking down the hallway to shop class.

"You two are comfortable already." Sean said.

"Hey, don't hate because you and Ellie do nothing but tickle each other." Jay bragged.

"Yeah we heard you guys _tickling_ each other yesterday." Sean darted back.

"Hey, me and Milla have a very steamy love life." Jay continued bragging. "What can I say?"

"Well good for you." Sean said, "Glad you found someone to put up with your crap."

They both laughed as they continued working on their project.

"So have you heard anything from your baby mama?" Jay asked.

Sean sighed, he was still shocked from the news Hazel told him.

"This stays here alright?" Sean warned Jay.

"Okay." Jay shrugged.

Sean sighed, "She's not having the baby."

Jay was confused, "What do you mean she's not having the baby?"

Sean sighed once again with annoyance, "She's not having the baby, she-she stopped the pregnancy."

Jay's eyes widened. "Woah, so she had a-"

"Yeah." Sean answered.

"Wow." Jay said.

"Yeah that's what I said." Sean said.

"So I guess that mean you're off the hook right?" Jay asked.

Sean shrugged, "I guess." He didn't like that phrase off the hook, it felt wrong hearing that. He knew this wasn't an easy decision for her to make and he didn't want people to think that he made her have an abortion so he can take the easy way out. He understood why she made that decision.

"So are you going to tell Ellie?" Jay asked.

Sean sighed, again. All of the craziness with Hazel and her pregnancy made him forget about Ellie for a second. He wanted to be completely open and honest with her, but he knew that she would be mad at him. He could picture her reaction if he told her that he got Hazel pregnant. Even with her not having the baby now, she would still be mad at him.

"I don't know what to say, I mean should I even tell her?"

Jay shrugged, "I don't think you should, if she's not having the baby, then there's nothing to worry about."

Sean was still unsure about whether or not to listen to Jay's advice. He still felt as though he would be lying to her by not saying anything. He began to think about his conversation with Hazel. He was really glad that they were able to get along and be mature about everything, he knew that them being friendly would mess up things with Ellie too.

"Hey, don't worry man." Jay comforted his best friend. "At least the hard part is over."

_Is it? _Sean thought to himself as they continued working on their project.


	16. LINGERING FEELINGS

**CHAPTER 16: LINGERING FEELINGS**

Camilla arrived home after a long day of school. She carelessly threw her backpack on the floor and dashed into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She grabbed a container full of pineapples that Jon had cut for her last night after dinner. She opened it and quickly began eating. She loved pineapples, they were always her favorite thing to eat no matter what. She walked around the kitchen and continued eating, until she saw a note on the refrigerator from Chloe.

_Hey baby sis, _

_Jon and I are going out for the weekend. We will be home on Sunday night. Money for pizza is in the usual spot and we got food for you to make too. Call us if you need anything._

_Love you._

She threw the note in the trash and continued eating. Her mood lightened when she realized that she was going to have the house to herself for the weekend. She had to invite Jay over. This would be the perfect first night together. She finished eating and took her phone out of her pocket to call Jay. She knew he had to work so she planned on leaving him a message, she was surprised when he answered.

"Hey babe."

"I thought you were at work." Camilla was confused.

"I am," He said back, "But I'm taking a little breather. It's Friday and I'm looking to have a little fun."

"Well," Camilla smiled, "I have the house to myself tonight, we can have all the fun we want."

"I'll be over there." Jay said. "I'm going to get back to work. I'll see you tonight."

She hung up the phone and began cleaning up a little bit, she wanted tonight to be perfect.

* * *

Hazel was still feeling down about having the abortion. It was all she could think about. She wanted to be home to be by herself, but Paige was so insistent on having a latte at The Dot. Hazel agreed to go to shut her up, but she knew she had to be home at a certain time before her parents got home.

They arrived and quickly sat at a table.

"So how are you feeling?" Paige asked. "What was it like? Did it hurt?"

Hazel sighed. She didn't want to talk about this at all. She didn't want to get into detail about any of it. She knew this wasn't going to be easy to get over, but talking about it was only going to make it worse.

"I thought we were having girls night." She darted.

"We are hun." Paige said. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

Hazel nodded, "I'm okay I guess. Still a little sad about it but my counselor says it's natural. I just wonder what everyone is going to say now."

Paige shook her head, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I got pregnant, everyone found out, now they're gonna wonder when my belly will get bigger. When the baby is due. If I'm having a baby shower. All of that. What do I say now?"

"It's none of their business." Paige darted. "The decision was yours, not theirs. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, screw them."

Hazel smiled a bit, "Sean said the same thing."

Paige noticed the little smile that Hazel let off. "What do you mean Sean?"

Hazel sighed, she never told Paige about him being the father of the baby or that things went a little further with Sean at the party last year. She was ready to confess, but it didn't take Paige long to figure it out.

"I knew it!" Paige yelled. "I knew you didn't _just kiss_ him. He's the father isn't he?"

Hazel shushed her, "Yeah announce it to everyone!"

Paige was in shock, she had a lot to say, but she was interrupted by Spinner.

"What do you guys want?" He asked in annoyance, while giving Paige an evil stare.

Paige rolled her eyes, "God the service in here is terrible."

"Well, I don't like serving mean, stuck up bitches." Spinner darted back.

Paige sighed and rolled her eyes, "Just make sure you don't get Manny's slut rabies on my salad, and I'll have a diet coke with that."

Spinner sighed as he scribbled on his notepad. Hazel let out a sigh of annoyance. It was bad enough she was dragged into a night out that she didn't even want to go to, now she had to listen to her argue with Spinner. _Why did you make us come here? _She thought. _You know he works here, dummy. _

"I'll have the same thing." She simply said, as Spinner took their menus and left in a huff. Then she turned to Paige and gave her a stern look.

"What?" Paige answered, knowing exactly what Hazel was thinking.

Paige tried to play dumb. "What?" She answered back.

Hazel still continued her stern look, "You know what." She answered back. "You and Spinner, you're still not over him."

Paige sighed. She was still having some lingering feelings for Spinner, but she was upset at him for cheating with Manny. That was the worst thing he could ever do. She didn't like Manny at all and catching them together left her with a terrible feeling. It would have been easier to handle if she caught him with any other girl. At the same time she couldn't turn her feelings off for him as if they were a light switch. He was her first boyfriend and the first guy she ever loved. She also began to think about her relationship with Alex, even though it was secret. Alex was a very good friend to her, helping her get through the break up, she couldn't help but fall for her. There was something so attractive about Alex.

She decided to change the subject. She didn't forget that smile that Hazel let off when she mentioned Sean.

"Let's talk about this whole thing with you and Sean? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of your reaction." Hazel answered. "I knew you would get all judge-y all me."

Paige was still in shock, "I just can't believe it! What would make you do that? With Sean of all people?"

Hazel shrugged, "I don't know, it just happened."

"So how did he react to the um-?" Paige asked.

"He actually was _really_ nice, about everything. He was really sweet, and attentive."

Hazel was going to continue, but she was interrupted by a text she received. She quickly took her phone out of her purse and checked it to see if it was her mom or dad. She instantly smiled when she saw it was from Sean.

Paige noticed that smile again snatched her phone away from her.

"Hey!" Hazel yelled back as she tried to take her phone back but Paige wouldn't let her.

"Just thinking about you? How are you doing?" Paige read with shock, as Hazel finally took her phone back. She was a bit annoyed with Paige being so nosey.

"He was just checking on me. It's not a big deal." Hazel answered as Spinner arrived again, this time with their meals.

"Enjoy." He said as he gave Paige and evil stare and walked away.

"I should check this for poison or something." Paige said as she examined her food and her drink.

Hazel chuckled a bit. Paige and Spinner fighting wasn't new to her at all. They would always break up, make up, just to break up again.

"Why don't you two just make up already. It's clear you guys still have feelings for each other."

"Um, hello! He cheated, with Manny, there's no making up there."

Hazel chuckled again, "As I recall you told me, love conquers all."

Paige scoffed, "Yeah, not with Spinner. He is an egotistical jerk who doesn't take responsibility for his actions, and he's a dumbass! At least Jimmy has a brain and a heart!"

Hazel sighed, she didn't want to think about Jimmy either but at the same time she couldn't help it. She felt bad that she hurt him, but she knew it was best to keep her distance, the last thing she needed was a boyfriend. She needed to heal and focus on herself.

"Whatever Paige, it sounds to me like you still love him."

Paige began eating, "Just make sure you don't fall in love with Sean."

"I'm not going to fall in love with Sean." Hazel replied.

"Really? It seems to me that you already have. Every time his name comes up you have that goofy grin on your face!"

Hazel rolled her eyes, "Okay for the last time. I don't have feelings for Sean, but he is being really nice to me about this so lay off okay? Worry about you and Spinner getting back together."

Paige sighed, "Well I'm glad! Sean Cameron is bad news! He's dating Ellie again anyway and Spinner and I are _never_ getting back together!"

Hazel knew that Paige was in denial. She noticed Paige looking back at Spinner a few times while he was back and forth serving the other customers in the restaurant, she knew that they two of them would be getting back together soon. She was also a little bummed that Sean was dating Ellie. That would make it hard for her to talk to him. She didn't like Ellie at first but because of Paige's persuasion, she decided to get to know her and become friends. She didnt want to get involved with anyone who had a girlfriend. The last thing she wanted was to have drama with Ellie or anyone else.

She continued eating her meal with Paige. She was unaware that Ashley was sitting in the booth behind them and had overheard their entire conversation. Ashley wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to tell Ellie because she felt Ellie deserved to know, but she didn't want to take any blame for ruining her best friend's relationship or starting and rumors. She finished her meal and quickly left The Dot in shock of what she heard.


	17. MAN TO MAN

**CHAPTER 17: MAN TO MAN **

The month of October was slowly approaching, and Jay couldn't be any happier. His relationship with Camilla was moving fast, but he was okay with it. She was someone he could really see himself with, maybe even after high school. He spent many nights at her house with Jon and Chloe, especially on Sunday's for their traditional family dinner. He really enjoyed being there because for the first time in a long time, he felt like he was part of a real family.

"Do you want some more Spaghetti?" Chloe asked him.

Jay continued eating as if he was having his last meal. "Oh yeah! Ms. V, this is awesome!"

Chloe laughed as Jay handed her his plate. "Jay, how many times have I told you, call me Chloe, please."

Chloe quickly filled his plate with more food and handed it back to him. He savagely began eating his meal while Camilla slightly giggled and continued eating her meal as well.

"Jay, I need you to look at my car whenever you get a chance. I think there is something wrong with it. I'm having trouble starting it at times."

Jay nodded as he kept eating, "No problem. It may just be something with the engine."

"I like this one Mil!" Jon said.

Camilla scoffed, "That's a first, you never said that about anyone I date."

"That's because they were losers." Jon scoffed back.

"Hey!" Camilla squealed and threw a dinner roll at him.

Jon laughed and threw one back.

"You two stop!" Chloe said. "I have to clean up the mess later."

They all continued laughing and enjoying their meal. Jay's phone rang. He was a bit thrown off because he swore he put it on silent. He checked to caller ID and it read that Sean was calling. He knew Sean had to work tonight so it was something serious.

"I gotta get this. Sorry guys." He quickly excused himself from the table and made his way into the living room.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Hey Tony needs you to come in. Mr. Benson is coming in with his car and Tony wants you to work on it, you know that's his best customer."

Jay sighed in annoyance. This was his only day off and it was because of his family dinners with Camilla. He couldn't spend enough time with her because of her cheer leading and his job, but he knew Tony would never ask him to come to work on a Sunday unless it was a big deal.

"Damn! I'll be there in a hour." Jay hung up and went back into the dining room.

"Hey Jon, I just got called into work. It's sort of an emergency but, I can check on your car real quick before I go."

He was disappointed he had to leave. He looked at Camilla and noticed the disappointment on her face too. He gave her a quick hug. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to in front of her sister and brother in law. He'll make up for that when he gets her alone.

He followed Jon into the garage and Jon unlocked his car and Jay immediately began to investigate.

"So Jay, I hope you don't mind me asking,. What are your intentions with Camilla?"

Jay grew nervous. He had a feeling that Jon was going to ask him this question. The girls who lasted long enough to introduce him to their parents always asked him this.

"Well, to be honest I really can't tell you we'll get married and have babies, but I really do like her."

It wasn't hard for Jay to answer because that's how he truly felt. Being honest always wins the authority figures over.

"Well, I do like you Jay." Jon began, "I don't think you'll do anything to hurt her, but I really do care about her, and she is technically my little sister so I have to ask."

"I gotcha." Jay answered, "Um, you might want to come down to the shop, there's something wrong with the engine. I wont be able to get to it tonight."

Jon nodded. "Okay I'll come around tomorrow after work."

"I better get going. Tell Milla I'll call her later."

Jon nodded, "Be safe tonight."

* * *

Sean was at the shop, waiting for Jay to arrive. He was a little frustrated that he had to reassure Mr. Benson, that his car will be taken care of. Mr. Benson was one of those annoying customers that left a good tip, so whatever Mr. Benson wanted, he got. No matter what.

He continued working on his customer's car. He was a little frustrated at Ellie too. He kept texting her, but he kept getting vague and short responses. He kept asking her if anything was wrong but she insisted that everything was fine, but he knew Ellie. He knows when she's mad, and something was definitely wrong. He continued working until he heard Jay enter.

"Finally." He answered.

"Shut up. I'm not that late." Jay darted back

"Whatever." Sean said in annoyance. "Mr. Benson's car is over there."

"What's with you?" Jay asked.

"Nothing." Sean answered. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Things not going well with the redhead?" Jay asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Sean raised his voice. He didn't want to talk about his romantic problems with Jay. He didn't feel like his sarcastic comments tonight. He periodically stopped working to text Ellie, but she was still being cold to him.

"Come on Sean talk to me." Jay said noticing his best friend's frustration.

Sean sighed, maybe he should talk to Jay about Ellie. He seem to be having a lot of luck with his relationship.

"I tried talking to Ellie, but she won't say anything to me. I think she's mad at me, but she won't tell me why. I don't know what to do."

Jay sighed, he didn't want to be the one to tell Sean the brutal truth.

"I don't wanna be wrong, but do you think she found out about Princess Hazel?"

"How would she know?" Sean asked in annoyance hoping that Jay wasn't right.

"Ellie is friends with Paige, who can't keep a secret to save her life."

Sean let out again another sigh. He knew it was over for sure now. He knew Ellie wasn't going to give him another chance.

"I don't know man. What do I do?"

Jay sighed. "Just be honest. That's all I can tell you and if she doesn't want to be with you then bummer times. At least there's a party."

Sean scoffed. "That's your answer for everything."

"It's true." Jay said back.

Sean sighed. He was a bit annoyed that Jay wasn't being much help.

"Whatever man."

They both continued working on their cars until they heard footsteps coming their way.

They were both shocked to see Amy.

Sean rolled his eyes. Amy was the last person he wanted to see. All he could think about was Amy dumping him then hooking up with Jay weeks later. He was even more angry with Jay for going for it.

"Hey Sean." She greeted.

Sean didn't say anything. He didn't want to speak to her.

"Hey Jay."

"What's up Amy?" He greeted back. He wasn't happy to see her either, but he didn't want to be rude like Sean was.

Amy smiled. She was still attracted to Jay. She had a lot of good times with him. She wouldn't mind having more with him but she heard that he was dating that new cheerleader.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me. I brought my mom's car. It's not running right. I'm surprised I even managed to get here. Can you fix it for me?"

Jay sighed. He knew where this was going. Amy was trouble. She caused a lot of rifts between him and Sean last year. He didn't want any more drama to happen, but this was his job and he couldn't say no to someone in need of getting their car fixed.

"Sure," Jay answered, "But I don't think I will be able to get to it tonight, but I look at it tomorrow when I come in."

Amy smiled. "Thanks Jay I really appreciate it. Could you give me a ride home tonight? Since I have to leave the car here?"

Jay sighed. He really didn't want to do it, but he didn't want to be mean and have her walk home in the dark. He turned to look at Sean who gave him a menacing look. He knew exactly what Sean was thinking.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." Jay answered. "I gotta finish this up though. Give me a couple hours okay?"

Amy nodded and smiled again. "It's cool. I have to used the little girl's room."

Sean rolled his eyes again once Amy left and then turned his attention to Jay, giving him a stern look.

"What?" Jay shrugged.

"You're really gonna give that bitch a ride home?" Sean asked angrily.

Jay laughed a little, "Look I know you hate her, but I don't hold grudges."

Sean scoffed, "Yeah because she sucked your dick in the ravine."

"She sucked yours too." Jay said back.

"What about Milla? Are you gonna tell her?"

Jay shook his head, "Tell her what? I'm just giving her a ride home no big deal."

"Yeah right." Sean said.

Jay sighed. He could understand why Sean was so concerned. He began to think about all of the good times he had with Amy last year. She was a really fun girl.

"Everything is gonna be fine." Jay said. "I don't plan on doing anything but dropping her off and going home so stop with the interrogation."

Sean continued working on his customer's car.

"You know? You should really take your own advice."

* * *

Ellie and Ashley were in Ellie's room watching a live concert on TV. Ellie tried her best to enjoy it since she has been wanting to see this for awhile, but when Ashley told him that Sean got Hazel pregnant, it was hard for her to enjoy anything.

"Are you okay El?" Ashley asked with concern. "I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry."

Ellie sighed, "No, you were right in telling me. It was clear that Sean wasn't going to."

"So what are you gonna do?" Ashley asked.

Ellie was silent. She really didn't know. She had a lot to think about. She was upset at Sean for not telling her, but she was even more upset that Paige didn't say anything. She thought they were friends despite the issues they've had last year.

"It just sucks that he couldn't be honest with me. We made a promise to each other that we weren't gonna lie to each other and be straightforward. I really don't know what I'm gonna do."

Ellie's phone rang. She picked it up to look at it only to see Sean's 5th text.

"It's Sean again." She said.

"Maybe you should give him a chance to explain, and then decide from there." Ashley advised.

Ellie sighed. Ashley was right she had to at least hear Sean out. Since Hazel decided not to go through with the pregnancy, there was really nothing to worry about. The thought of him having sex with Hazel did make her feel sick. She couldn't imagine having sex with him again now that did it with Hazel. She was at a loss, she really needed some time to think. She at least had to give it a day or two before she could talk to him.

"So what's new with you?" She asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I ran into Jimmy the other day." Ashley answered with a smile.

Ellie sighed, "Oh no. Not again."

"Nothing happened. We just said hi. He seemed pretty sad though."

"Don't fall for it Ash, you always do this, you start talking to him, and get all these fuzzy feelings, then he hurts you and we're here crying again. I'm not gonna be there to pick up the pieces this time." Ellie said with annoyance in her voice.

Ashley began to think about Jimmy. She did miss him a lot and he was her first love. She has had some concerns about him lately since he did hook up with that new girl, but she couldn't deny how she felt. He was the only one who made her heart melt.

She turned her attention to a very saddened Ellie. She clearly was not in the mood to talk about romance.

"Let's not talk about school, or boys, lets just enjoy this concert! We've been waiting to see this forever!"

"Yeah you're right." Ellie said. She didn't want to keep stressing out over Sean.


	18. WHAT GOES AROUND

**CHAPTER 18: WHAT GOES AROUND**

Camilla ended her Monday morning with an awesome Spirit Squad practice. She was a little tired, but the hard work was worth it.

"That was awesome! We are so getting into regionals this year! I can feel it!" Paige said with glee. The rest of the team cheered and clapped, sharing Paige's enthusiasm.

"Okay ladies, let's hit the showers before school starts!"

The team made their way to the locker room while Paige and Camilla cleaned up their practice equipment.

"You are a genius!" Paige cheered. "Your new choreography is perfect!"

"I was the choreographer at my old school." Camilla said back.

"Well I'm sure they miss you!" Paige said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess so." Camilla smiled and shrugged.

"So, I am having my yearly Halloween party and I want you to help me plan it! You can even bring your hunky scruffy mechanic if you want to."

Camilla smiled. Anytime someone mentioned Jay she melted.

"I think he may have to work, but I'll ask."

"So how are you two anyway? Looks like you guys are looking a little cozy." Paige cheered.

"Things are good. I really do like him!" Camilla said with excitement. "My sister loves him and she never likes any of the guys I date-" Camilla paused. She frowned a bit and looked down. Something was bothering her.

"I'm sensing a but." Paige said, wanting to know more of the story.

Camilla was still silent. She was a little frustrated that Jay told her that he gave his ex a ride home after work.

"Do you know a girl named Amy Peters?" She asked, hoping to get an answer from Degrassi's gossip girl.

Paige sighed, everyone knew Amy, Jay's ex girlfriend and the school slut. Amy was in her algebra class and she was also as dumb as a brick. It was rumored at one point she dumped Jay for Sean, and had even hooked up with Spinner when they were dating so she automatically hated her. She knew for sure that Amy would try to make her way back to Jay once she seen him happy with another girl. She loved to play mind games with any man that she "dated".

Paige sulked for a little bit, she didn't want to bring any grief to her new friend or mess up her relationship, but she wanted to be honest.

"Yeah," She answered, "Everyone knows that tramp. Why? What happened?"

Camilla sighed, she didn't want to make any assumptions, but she couldn't help but wonder.

"He told me she came by to have her mom's car fixed and then he drove her home last night. He usually calls me when he gets home, but he didn't. I tried to call him, but there was no answer."

Paige's eyes widened. She began to think about Spinner and how she found out about him hooking up with Amy. This was all too familiar to her. She wanted to tell her that Jay was up to something, but she honestly didn't know for sure if that was the case. Jay seemed to be really into Camilla, but Jay can be a bit unpredictable so it was hard to tell.

"Well hun, I wouldn't assume anything unless you have facts, _real_ facts. I mean, I would like to believe he's not cheating on you, but Spinner did the same thing to me when he hooked up with that skank. I don't want to make your suspicion any worse but just keep your eyes peeled. Amy has a way with guys, for now just give him the benefit of the doubt until you find some more information. I mean he _did _tell you he gave her a ride so maybe that's all that happened."

Camilla nodded. Paige was right. Jay did respect her enough to tell her that he gave her a ride. Maybe she was just thrown off by him not calling her. She had to give him the benefit of the doubt, going off on him would make her look stupid if nothing actually happened.

"You're right. I was just thrown off by him not calling."

"Well maybe he just got tired and went straight to sleep." Paige followed.

"Yeah maybe so. He does work a lot." Camilla agreed

"Enough gloomy hun, we gotta start thinking about this party! I want this to be perfect! It's gonna be a costume party!"

The two of them continued putting their equipment away and chatted about the party.

* * *

Auto shop was Jay's favorite class, but it was hard for him to concentrate on his project with Alex. Last night was too much for him. All he could think about was Amy and how things went too far between them. He immediately felt guilty after it happened, and it's been haunting him all night, he couldn't even sleep.

This was a new feeling for Jay. He would cheat on his girlfriends a lot without a care in the world, but this time, he felt horrible. He actually felt like the scumbag that everyone calls him.

He wasn't sure if he should tell Camilla or not. He wanted to be the honest loving boyfriend that she deserves because she has been nothing but good to him, but he knew once she found out, she would break up with him.

"Hey dopey why the long face?" Alex punched his arm.

Jay sighed, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Alex about what he did considering she is friends with Camilla.

He was going to answer, but he was interrupted by Amy creeping behind him.

"Hey Jay, can I talk to you for a second?"

Alex immediately frowned. She knew exactly what Amy wanted. She began having flashbacks of finding out that she hooked up with Jay. She wouldn't mind punching her in the face again.

Jay sighed in annoyance and followed Amy to a secluded part of the classroom and glanced back at Alex who gave him an evil stare.

"What's up Amy?" He greeted.

"I had a really good time with you last night. It was like old times." Amy said with a smile.

"Yeah it was alright." Jay said nonchalantly.

"So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out again, tonight after work. We can go to my place again if you want."

Jay sighed. He was hoping this wasn't going to happen. He didn't want to be in any relationship with Amy. She was supposed to be a fun time. He loved Camilla and he knew she would always be faithful to him. He would never get back together with Amy even if he wanted to. Amy had a reputation for a reason.

He couldn't help be suckered into her. Seeing her after awhile made him think about all of the good times they did have. He had to be brutal with her though. This one time thing couldn't happen again.

"I'm hanging out with my girlfriend." He said with a stern voice.

Amy frowned. She didn't like Jay being with Camilla at all. In fact she didn't even like Camilla. She wanted to do anything to break them up.

"Girlfriend?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "Come on Amy what did you expect? For me to get back with you? After you broke up with me for my friend? Do you really think I would take you seriously?"

Amy scoffed, "Why did you have sex with me?"

Alex heard Amy. She was angrily raising her voice so it was hard not to. She was furious with both of them.

"Because I wanted to and you were easy!" Jay darted back. "That's not gonna happen again, delete my number, and if you come by the shop speak to someone else."

Amy was breathing hard, fuming with anger. She was pissed that Jay used her. She was going to make sure Camilla knew about their hook up for sure. She walked out of the classroom and Jay went back to his project with Alex. Who punched him in the arm again.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"Why the hell would you do that? You have a girlfriend! A really sweet girlfriend! How could you do this?"

"Shut up Alex!" Jay darted, "I feel bad okay!"

"Why did you do it?" Alex asked in anger.

"I don't know." Jay answered. "I give her a ride home, she invited me in and we talked for a bit and it just happened."

Alex sighed, she wasn't sure what to do. She knew Camilla deserved to know, but she didn't want to be the one to break them up. She didn't want to ruin her only real friendship with a female.

"So are you gonna tell her?"

Jay sighed, that was a good question. "I don't know. She's gonna break up with me and I don't want her to."

"Well if she finds out _another_ way, she's going to regardless. Sounds like you're shit outta luck dude."

Jay scoffed, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Alex answered.

* * *

English class was the last thing on Camilla's mind. Helping Paige plan her party, grueling Spirit Squad practices, and Jay being a little distant today was definitely a big distraction.

She was trying her best not to think about what Paige said to her this morning, but something in her gut was not letting it go. It also didn't help that she didn't see Jay at all today. He didn't even give her a ride to school this morning. She was hoping that maybe he was just tired from work and this project in his auto shop class were the reasons why he was so distant, but him giving his ex a ride home didn't make anything better. She had to get to the bottom of this but she really had no way how.

"Hey Camilla." Jimmy's voice interrupted her millions of thoughts. She was a bit stunned. She hasn't been thinking about Jimmy lately even though they are in the same class. She began to think about him calling her a whore in the middle of class.

"Can I help you?" She asked rudely.

He pulled out a piece of paper with her name on it and showed it to her.

"I got you as my partner for the assignment."

Camilla didn't even know what the project was. She didnt even listen to the teacher's lecture today.

"Oh goodie." She rolled her eyes as Jimmy sat beside her. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was still so pretty, like the first day they met.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry for what I said to you. calling you a ho and stuff."

Camilla shrugged. "It's fine. Whatever."

Jimmy sighed. As much as he was trying to hide it, he still liked Camilla. "No it's not fine. I feel really bad about that and I want us to be cool. I really want us to be friends."

Camilla shrugged again. "Okay we're cool. Fine."

Jimmy noticed the sad look on Camilla's face. He knew it had something to do with Jay. He wasn't surprised. He heard some rumors about him and his ex girlfriend.

"Things aren't going too well with the boyfriend?"

Camilla sighed. She didn't want to tell Jimmy about her problems with Jay. That would be exactly what he wanted.

"No everything's fine." She answered.

The bell rang. Class was over and Camilla couldn't be any happier. She quickly grabbed her books.

"So do you want to meet after school and work on this project?" Jimmy stopped her.

Camilla sighed once again. She knew that Jay was going to have a problem with this and she really did not want to work with him. She rolled her eyes and remained silent.

"Look I know the boyfriend won't like it, but I need to get my grade up and this project is a huge part of our grade." Jimmy darted.

"Okay, fine just come by my house after school. Jay has to work tonight anyway."

Camilla quickly walked away from him and made her way to her locker. She opened it and began to search for her books.

"Hey." She heard Jay's voice from behind her.

Camilla turned around and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and greeted him with a kiss. He had no problems being receptive, but he couldn't enjoy it as much as he usually does, there was something on his mind.

"I gotta get to work, but I wanna tell you something."

"Me first." Camilla darted. She wanted to get this out of the way. She didnt want to seem dishonest in her relationship. She owed it to Jay for being honest about however was a bit surprised. He was hoping that she didn't find out about him cheating and she was confronting him, but he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"What's up?"

"Um, Jimmy and I got paired up for this project and he's coming over to work on it. I wanted to tell you upfront so you wouldn't think anything. Trust me, I don't want him, so please dont think that. I don't even want to work with him, but we both kinda need the grade."

Jay sighed, this was killing him. He wasn't sure which was worse, Jimmy being alone with her in her house or the fact that Camilla respected their relationship to be upfront about it. He knew it was best for him to tell her about what happened with Amy, but he couldn't. She was being so honest, which proved that she really loved him. Guilt was eating away at him. Any time he looked at her glowing happy face, he felt more guilty. He quickly gave her another kiss. He noticed Amy staring at them hard, but he didn't care.

"It's cool. I'm not worried about him, but I gotta get to work. I'll call you later."

Camilla smiled. "Okay."

Jay gave her another kiss as he made his way out of the school. He hoped that Camilla working on this project with Jimmy wasn't his karma for his infidelity.


	19. WHAT GOES AROUND PT 2

**CHAPTER 19: WHAT GOES AROUND PT 2 **

Camilla walked home from school. Jay had to go straight to work so he couldn't give her a ride. She took the long way home because she had a lot on her mind and it was a nice day so she wanted to enjoy the sunshine before it got dark.

She couldn't help but shake the suspicions about Amy. Something just didn't feel right. She was trying her best to take Paige's advice. She really didn't want to believe that Jay would cheat on her with his ex. She didn't have any real proof so she had to give him the benefit of the doubt.

After another five minutes of walking, she finally arrived at her house. She noticed Jon's car in the driveway so she knew the door was unlocked.

"Hey!" Jon greeted her from the kitchen.

Camilla placed her backpack on the couch and walked to the kitchen to greet him back. He was cutting a huge pineapple.

"Your favorite right?"

Camilla suddenly felt queasy. The strong pineapple scent got to her nose. This was an unusual feeling, pineapples were her all time favorite thing to eat.

"You okay?" Jon asked.

Camilla nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. Where's Chloe?"

Jon finished cutting the pineapple. He put the chunks into a bowl and placed it into a refrigerator, and threw the remains away.

"She's still at work, she is working on her first story with Caitlin Ryan. She told me about it. She is beyond excited."

"I have no idea who Caitlin Ryan is, but good for her." Camilla replied.

"Well, she's really big on TV. She has this show called Ryan's Planet and another one Local Heroes. She very big on the environment and is never too shy to talk about controversial topics, ever seen any of them?"

"I just said I don't know who she is so no." Camilla answered abruptly.

Jon washed his hands and dried them off with a towel. He put on his blazer and grabbed his suitcase.

"What's wrong Captain Grumpy?"

Camilla sighed, there was a lot that was wrong. The possibility of Jay cheating on her was constantly in her head, and also having to deal with Jimmy when she really didn't want to. She also felt weird that she was all of a sudden feeling repulsed by pineapples.

"Nothing, just have this grueling English project."

"Well, sweetie, just get it done then you won't have to worry about it until tomorrow."

He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"We're gonna be a little late tonight. Don't stay up all night, and make sure you lock up before you go to bed. I love you."

"Love you too." Camilla watched him leave and let out a long sigh. She sat on the couch and began to look at the details of the assignment before Jimmy came over. She did not listen to a word Ms. Kwan was saying today so she had to get up to speed. She began to feel queasy again. She went back into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of ginger ale and drank it fast.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked herself. She began to think it was all just nerves and stress so she tried her best not to think too much of it. She went back into the living room and continued to read the details of the assignment before Jimmy came over. She reviewed the information for a good minute before she heard the doorbell rang. Camila knew it was Jimmy so she opened the door and let him in.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." She greeted back abruptly as she shut the door. They both sat on the couch, and Jimmy stared at her a bit. She was still really pretty after all this time. He really felt bad about ending things so quickly when he found out about Hazel's pregnancy. If he had a second chance, he would definitely take it, but she is with someone else and he had to accept that. It was better that they would be friends than nothing at all.

"So are Chloe and Jon working?" He asked, wanting to have a normal conversation.

Camilla nodded, "Yeah, you know them two, all about their work."

They both giggled a bit.

"So is that what you wanna do? Journalism? Have your own talk show like Caitlin Ryan?" Jimmy asked.

Camilla sighed, "Okay, who is this Caitlin?" They both laughed a bit, then Camilla continued, "I don't know what I want to do yet. There's so many things I'm interested in. What about you?"

"ESPN all the way!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Figures." They both giggled again. "I mean you are good though."

"Thanks." Jimmy smiled.

Camilla melted a bit. Jimmy's smile was one of her favorite things about him. She was trying her best not let her wandering eye get the best of her.

"You know, it's cool that we get to hang out like this. I mean, I know you're with Jay and I respect that, but I still do think about you."

Camilla let out a long sigh. _Great. _She thought to herself. With Jay being distant, it was hard for her not to fall for it. Jimmy was telling her everything she wanted to hear, and she really did like him when they had their very short relationship.

"Jimmy, um I'm glad we're cool too it's just that I'm with Jay."

"Yeah I know." Jimmy darted, "But you don't look happy."

Camilla was getting antsy, only because Jimmy was right. She still couldn't get the thought of Jay being with his ex girlfriend out of her head. She also heard a few rumors about them, but she figured it was just a few people trying to stir the pot. She did make a mental note to ask about them when she got the chance. She wanted to vent to Jimmy and tell him everything, but she decided not to

"Um, you need to ramp me up on this assignment because I didn't hear any of that lecture today." Camilla wanted to refocus.

"Yeah sure." Jimmy answered back as he began to open his book. "It's Chapter 3." He said.

"Okay." Camilla said as she went through her bag to find a pen to write with. She pulled one out of her bag and accidentally dropped it on the floor.

"I'll get it." Jimmy said as they both reached for the pen at the same time. Camilla got goosebumps when their hands touched. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes and feel anything for him. She began to wonder how things would be if Jimmy didn't go back to Hazel.

She bit her bottom lip and quickly went in for a kiss. Jimmy had no issues receiving her. Camilla gripped him tightly and pulled Jimmy on top of her and they both continued kissing on the living room floor. Camilla gasped when Jimmy began to kiss her neck. She shivered when she felt Jimmy's hand slowly move under her shirt, touching her stomach, then moving higher, massaging her breasts. They continued kissing passionately and Jimmy used his other hand to unbutton Camilla's pants. Camilla loved everything that was happening, but guilt was getting the best of her as she began to think about Jay. She didn't like the fact that he was with his ex girlfriend, but she still didn't know the whole story. She also didn't want to make any rash decisions that she may regret.

She gently pushed Jimmy off of her. " We can't do this."

"C'mon I'm getting excited." Jimmy tried to kiss her, but she pushed away for a second time.

"Seriously Jimmy, we can't do this."

They both sat up and Camilla buttoned her pants. Jimmy let out a long sigh.

"Why? Because of Jay? You're really loyal to a scumbag!"

"Shut up!" Camilla exclaimed, feeling herself growing with anger.

"He's cheating on you with slutty ass Amy, and everyone knows it! C'mon Camilla, are you really that dumb?"

"And you're the one to call someone a scumbag, you hooked up with me, then went back to your ex the next day!" Camilla yelled back.

"Well clearly he is a scumbag, and you must not be happy with him or you wouldn't be kissing me!"

Camilla felt herself getting angry.

"It takes two people to kiss, dumbass, and you had no issues kissing me back!"

Jimmy scoffed, "You know what Camilla, you _are_ kind of trampy! I mean think about it, the first day we met, I fucked you. Then, like two days later you let Jay fuck you. Now, you're all over me _again! _I'm starting to think that you and Amy are one in the same!"

Camilla was enraged, she almost did feel like a slut. He clearly said that to hit a nerve and he achieved his goal. She also didnt like the fact that he was exposing the fact that she had sex with Jay and Jimmy in the same week.

"Leave Jimmy."

"We still have the assignment." Jimmy said abruptly.

"I'll put your name on it. Get out!" She yelled.

Jimmy let out a sigh of frustration. He couldn't help but be upset with Camilla being so loyal to Jay. He really did want to be close to Camilla, whether it be a friend or a relationship. He began to regret calling her a tramp, but he was upset at the fact that Camilla got him excited then pushed him away. He picked up his backpack and quickly left.

Camilla sat on the couch and pushed her hair back. She felt horrible, and clueless. She didn't know if she should tell Jay or keep it to herself and use it as a form of revenge because of the rumors about Amy.

She let out a long sigh and grabbed her phone. She needed someone to talk to.

* * *

Work seemed endless for Jay and Sean. Alex had the night off so it was going to be a little less fun. Sean continued working on his customer's car, but he was anxiously waiting for Ellie to arrive. It took serious persuasion to get her to visit him and he needed to talk to her desperately. He knew she was upset about Hazel's pregnancy, but he wanted to save his relationship.

"You cool bro?" Jay asked interrupting Sean's thoughts.

Sean sighed, he knew Jay had a lot on his mind as well with his relationship with Camilla.

"Yeah, I'm good. What's up with you and Milla? Did she find out about Amy?"

Jay rolled his eyes, but he wasn't surprised. Amy ran her mouth about their hookup to anyone who would listen. He was hoping that Camilla wouldn't hear it from Amy or anyone else.

"I guess she told you huh?"

"Yeah she told everyone." Sean darted back. "Why man? You know she's trouble."

Jay sighed, he really didn't have a logical answer for his best friend.

"I don't know, she just came on to me."

"And you just couldn't help yourself?" Sean asked abruptly.

"Come on! First Alex, now you?"

"I'm sorry man." Sean said, feeling bad for his friend. "I just think you made a mistake, one that you can maybe fix."

"You got Queen Hazel pregnant and you're talking to me about mistakes?" Jay darted knowing that Sean was right.

"Whatever Jay." Sean mumbled angrily.

Jay felt a little bad after saying that to Sean. He didn't mean to be such a jerk. He couldn't help but feel frustrated. He was conflicted with his relationship with Camilla and cheating with Amy. He also didn't like the fact that Camilla was alone with Jimmy and he really couldn't do anything about it. He was taking his frustrations out on the wrong person.

It was quiet for another five minutes until the sounds of footsteps drew closer.

"Hey Sean." Ellie's voice broke the silence.

Sean couldn't help but smile. Ellie was so beautiful outside as well as inside. She was the only girl who treated him like a human being.

He stopped working on his customer's car and rushed to Ellie. They greeted each other with a hug. Sean tried to kiss her, but she turned away.

"Sean we need to talk." She said with a stern voice.

"Yeah I know." Sean said as he took Ellie's hand and led her to Tony's office. He closed the door and then turned to Ellie. He had a lot to say, but he knew Ellie did as well so he knew it was best to listen first.

Ellie was quiet for a bit. She was afraid of Sean's reaction, but she knew this needed to be done.

"Sean, I think we should break up."

Sean was instantly sad, but he felt that this was going to happen.

"Ellie, don't do this." Sean pleaded. "Just give me another chance."

Ellie sighed, "All I have been thinking about is you, and her, being together and it just drives me crazy! I can't even look at you the same way anymore!"

"I know I messed up, and I'm really really sorry, and I love you. I love you so much Ellie. I don't want to be with anyone else, please just give me one more chance."

Ellie shook her head. "I'm really sorry Sean, I can't. I hope that we can still be friends."

Sean sighed, he didn't want to just be friends with Ellie, but he had to respect her decision. If this is the only way he can have Ellie in his life then he would have to settle for that.

"Yeah, sure." He said in disappointment.

"I'll let myself out." Ellie said as she left Tony's office and made her way out of the auto shop.

Sean stayed behind and wallowed for a few minutes. He hoped that Ellie would forgive him and still stay with him, but he understood why she wanted to break up.

He had to get himself together before he went back to work, he didn't want Jay to see him like this.

His phone vibrated and her curiously looked to see who it was. He was surprised to see it was a text from Hazel, asking if he was busy and that she wanted to talk. He quickly replied telling her that he was at work and that he will call her later. He was hoping that she was doing ok, especially after everything they have been through.


	20. A LIE FOR A LIE

**CHAPTER 20: A LIE FOR A LIE**

It was easy for Camilla to get out of bed this morning. Paige has been calling and texting her all night with ideas about her Halloween party which drew a less than peaceful night.

She was also feeling sick on and off, and she also couldn't help but think about Jay being with Amy, and her heated kiss with Jimmy. The horrible names he was calling her yesterday were also playing in her mind as well. Never again will she have anything to do with him after that blowup. She began wondering if she should tell Jay about it or keep it to herself.

She also had a lot to do because it's Friday, meaning she has to cheer at tonight's football game and help Paige plan for her upcoming Halloween party throughout the day. There was so much to be done in short time.

She went downstairs to an empty kitchen. Chloe and Jon were off to work early. She was relieved; they can be a bit annoying sometimes.

She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She quickly drank it and poured herself another. There was a knock at the front door. She immediately rushed to answer it and smiled when she saw Jay. She was also surprised because he would usually call her before he picked her up for school.

"Good morning, sunshine." He greeted as she let him in.

"Good morning!" Camilla greeted back as she shut the door. "I'd kiss you, but I just woke up I have morning breath."

"Shut up, come here." Jay pulled her in for a kiss. He wouldn't mind making out with her, morning breath and all, but he knew they needed to talk. He knows now Amy has been telling everyone about them hooking up, and Camilla might have heard something. He was struggling with the decision to tell her, but he was still confused. He doesn't want Amy at all. Not even as a friend. She has a reputation for a reason. She was not relationship material. She hooked up with a majority of the guys at Degrassi and even a few guys from other schools. He knew Camilla was the one for him.

"Hey, I gotta talk to you." He broke the kiss.

"Sure." Camilla shrugged as they sat on the sofa. She let out a light sigh; she was uneasy. She didn't know what Jay was going to say. She was praying to God that he wasn't going randomly confess anything about being with Amy and that all the rumors were untrue. She was also wondering if this was a right time to tell him about Jimmy. Her smile was slowly withering.

"Everything ok?"

Jay sighed, he was becoming a bit nervous.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a lot going on with work."

"So work? That's all?" Camilla asked, hoping that Jay would open up more.

Jay gulped at the fact that he was lying to Camilla. He didn't want their relationship based on lies, but he truly didn't want to admit that he cheated with Amy. He knew for a fact that she would break up with him. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if he lost her. Camilla was his best friend and his girlfriend. She was someone that he bore a deeper connection with other than sex. There was no way he could let her go. One night with Amy was not worth losing his relationship with Camilla.

He went into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black box. Camilla's heart dropped. She immediately began to think that Jay was proposing to her. She loved him with all her spirit, but she is no way ready for marriage.

"Before you open it," Jay began, "I just wanted to tell you that I, um…" He paused, he was trying to work up the courage to say the three magic words that will melt Camila's heart.

"I love you."

Camilla's face was shining red. She couldn't believe her ears.

"I love you too," She said back.

"You're the only girl I want to be with. I know I don't act like prince charming all the time, but I do care about you."

Camilla wasted no time opening the box. She couldn't help but smile when she drew a diamond necklace. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It had two hearts joined to each other. Camilla name was engraved on one heart, and Jay's name was engraved on the other.

"This is beautiful." Guilt overcame her quickly as she started to think about what happened with Jimmy yesterday. She wasn't certain if she should tell him. She wanted to be honest and open about everything, but she didn't want to cause friction, especially since Jay gave her this fantastic gift. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt.

Jay gently took the necklace from her, and Camila turned her back to him and pulled her hair back as he placed on her on her necklace. Then he enfolded his arms around her and kissed her neck. She leaned against him, and they both lay on the sofa. Camilla was quiet. The kiss with Jimmy was replaying in her head, and she was still worried about Jay being with Amy.

"You ok?"Jay asked, Camilla being this quiet was unusual for him.

Camila let out a long sigh; she didn't know what to say. She didn't want Jay to leave her. She really would be devastated. Jay is the only guy she has cared for since she had to split up with her ex to move. She didn't have to put on a show for him, and she could just be herself. She knew he loved her, faults and all she felt the same way about him. He was also the only guy her family liked, and it helped that he could get to her laugh whenever she had a long day.

"I haven't been feeling that well lately, and I'm exhausted with spirit squad. "

"Well let's make you feel better," Jay said with a seductive smile as they began kissing once more.

That was one of the many things she loved about Jay. His lips felt so good, on any part of her physical structure. Staying at home kissing him would be nice, but she didn't want to be late for school, especially on game day, Paige would have a fit.

"I would love to do this all day, but I can't. I gotta get ready like now."

Camilla made her way upstairs, and Jay followed her.

"Come on, can we just skip today and lay all over each other? "

"I _have_ to go," Camila answered back as they got into her room. "There's a football game tonight and Paige has been blowing me up non-stop about her Halloween party."

Camilla began to look in her wardrobe for her Spirit Squad uniform. Jay sat comfortably on her bed. "Oh right, Paige's annual Halloween party, thank God I'm not going. "

Camilla stopped her search and turned to Jay.

"Jay! You said you'd come!"

Jay sighed, "I know I said that babe, but do we have to go? I mean, as much as I would _love_ to be your plus one at a lame costume party, I have to work."

"So just drop by after, Paige said you could come." Camilla pleaded as she continued her search.

"I don't know," Jay began, "Paige's parties are kinda boring." Camilla finally found her uniform and placed it on the bed. She turned to Jay and straddled him. Wrapping her arms around him.

"So, we'll make it fun, please Jay, for me." Camila pouted.

"Oh no! Not the for me! You know I can't resist that!"

Camilla giggled, "Please, Jay, for me." She repeated.

Jay sighed, he had no choice but to say yes now. He couldn't resist Camilla when she pouted and uttered those two words. He just couldn't get enough of it.

"I'll swing by after work, but I'm not dressing up."

Camila kissed him one last time before going into her bathroom to turn on the shower.

"You don't have to. Just thought you would like to go out for a change instead of being in my house all night."

Camilla began to undress, and Jay smiled as he watched her.

"But I enjoy being in your house all night. I like the things we do in your house, all night."

They kissed once more.

"Well, come enjoy being in the shower with me otherwise we'll be late," Camilla said as she got in the shower. An excited Jay quickly took his clothes off and got in the shower with her.

* * *

Ellie was sitting on the floor by her locker reading a book. It was helping her take her mind off Sean and the breakup. She couldn't help but be sad; she loved him, but she just couldn't handle him being with Hazel. Even though she chose not to have the baby. The thought of them being together intimately was too much for her.

Her phone vibrating interrupted her peaceful reading. She immediately picked it up and opened it. She was secretly hoping it was Sean, but it was Paige sending an official invite to her annual Halloween costume party. She rolled her eyes and put her phone away.

Seeing Camilla and Jay arrive at school didn't make her feel any better about being newly single. Their extensive displays of affection were a bit much, but she did like them together. Jay has been changing for the better, slowly but surely. They shared one last hot, and heavy kiss, and Jay went the opposite direction, probably to Auto Shop along with Alex and Sean. Camilla started walking towards her, and Ellie smiled at her. Camilla took a seat next to her on the floor.

"You two are attached by the lips! How do you breathe?" Ellie joked keeping her sense of humor alive.

"Eventually, we pop up for air," Camilla joked back. "I _did_ get your message by the way. Paige took up my whole night talking about this party. I am so sorry about Sean!" Camilla put an arm around her. "What happened?"

"It's for the best," Ellie answered, "I just think we're better off as friends."

Camilla sighed, she didn't know what to say. She could tell Ellie was trying to be strong, but she looked so sad. She wanted to show off her new necklace and talk about Jay, but she knew it wasn't a good time.

"So are you going to the party next week?" She asked, trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"I don't think so," Ellie answered as she continued reading her book.

"Why not?" Camilla asked, "You need to take your mind off Sean, a party would be so much fun!"

Ellie scoffed, "Yeah, and you all will be kissing on your boyfriends! I don't want to be the eighteenth wheel."

"You can be my date!" Camilla said hoping that would cheer her up a little bit, "Jay's gotta work. We can even dress up together if you want."

Ellie smiled, she appreciated Camilla being a good friend. She has been trying to talk to Ashley about her breakup with Sean, but all she seemed to be worried about is Jimmy. Maybe Camilla was right, maybe she needed to have a good time at the party. Since Jay is working, Sean will probably be working as well. She wouldn't have to worry about seeing him.

"Okay. I'll go, now, I won't make you choose between Jay and me, but we're not having any threesomes." Ellie joked again.

"Duly noted!" Camilla said laughing, "Although Jay would like that."

"Ewww, do you guys do that?" Ellie continued laughing.

"Um, no!" Camilla answered laughing as well, "But what kind of a friend would I be if I let you stay at home and read that boring book?"

Ellie laughed, "It's not boring. It's a beautiful story about love, speaking of, looks like you and Jay are getting pretty serious."

Camilla tried to hold in her smile. She knew Ellie was going through a breakup and she didn't think it would be a good idea to talk to her about Jay.

"Come on, it's okay, you can tell me," Ellie said as if she read her mind.

Camilla squealed with excitement, "He gave me this!"

Ellie took a closer look at the necklace around Camilla's neck. "That is so pretty! Early birthday present?"

Camilla shook her head, "It's not my birthday yet. I'm not sure why he got me this, but he told me he loved me too."

Ellie noticed the disappointment on Camilla's face. Usually, girls would be excited when guys said the three magic words.

"So that's not a good thing?" She asked in confusion. "Please tell me you said it back."

Camilla sighed, she felt guilty about kissing Jimmy, and she couldn't get the thoughts about Amy out of her head.

"I don't know, I just keeping hearing things about this Amy girl and I'm wondering if something's up. I mean, I want to trust him, he hasn't lied to me, but everyone is saying something about her."

"Speak of the devil," Ellie said as she looked past Camilla's shoulder. Camilla turned around to see Amy with her arms crossed, giving her an evil stare.

"That must be her," Camilla said, "She's staring at me extra hard."

"It may have something to do with that shiny new necklace of yours," Ellie answered.

"Why?" Camilla jeered, "Hasn't she gotten anything from a dude before?"

"I doubt it!" Ellie answered laughing, " Well, maybe for her _services. _Wouldn't be surprised if she was a prostitute, the girl is a complete skank." Ellie didn't like Amy for her personal reasons. She remembered a time where she was all over Sean while she was dating him. It wasn't surprising to hear that Amy was all over Jay.

Camilla laughed, "You don't like her much huh?

Ellie shook her head, "A lof of people don't like her."

"Okay hearing about her _services_ is not helping me here!" Camilla panicked.

"She wants Jay, but he wants _you_, and she can't do anything about it," Ellie answered back.

Camilla sighed, "I'm wondering if she already did. You know, hearing about her _services_ and all."

"No way!" Ellie exclaimed, "Amy is the past, and she's not right for him. She's not right for anyone. Jay loves you! You're good for him. I've never seen him buy a girl a gift _ever_, and he told you he loved you! Jay's a straight shooter. He wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it."

Camilla shrugged, Ellie was right. Jay was never a guy to show his emotions so him saying that he loved her was a big deal for him. It was also a big deal for her because she was scared, she never felt this way about anyone she dated. Jay was someone she could see herself with for a long time, and she wasn't going to let anyone mess things up, not Jimmy, not Amy.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time to get to class. She noticed Amy walking by them still staring at her. She was trying to hear their conversation.

"Can I help you?" Camilla said aggressively.

Amy sneered and walked away.

"Seriously, don't worry about her," Ellie said "She'll sink her trampy claws into anyone that has a girlfriend. You and Jay are made for each other. He wouldn't ruin that for her of all people."

"I'm not," Camilla said, trying to reassure herself. She was worried about Amy. There has to be a reason she is staring at her so hard. "I'm worried about what we're going to wear next week at the party." She had to change the subject quickly. She knew if she continued to think about Amy, it would drive her crazy.


	21. DAMNED IF YOU DO

**CHAPTER 21: DAMNED IF YOU DO**

The school day seemed to be going by fast. History was over and it was time for lunch. Camilla couldn't have been any happier. She passed the pop quiz with flying colors. She was even more excited for lunch, she was extremely hungry. She was the first to leave class when the bell rang and quickly began walking to her locker to put her books away. She didn't bother to look for Jay. She knew he would be working on his Auto Shop project with Sean. She was slightly upset, it would be nice to have lunch with him for once. She still couldn't help but think about Amy staring angrily at her this morning. She was trying her best to push it out of her mind, but she couldn't. She wanted to confront her about it, but it was game day. If she would have started a fight, she would have been suspended and not been able to cheer tonight.

She made her way to the cafeteria and she was joined by Ellie, the two of them made their way to the line and grabbed their trays.

"I failed that quiz," Ellie said with disappointment, "I never fail a quiz ever!"

"It was easy." Camilla shrugged as she began taking the meals she wanted to eat.

"Well, I need a study session this weekend. I can't fail another quiz." Ellie said as she watched Camilla load her tray with more meals than usual. She was a bit concerned, she never saw Camilla load her tray with so much.

"Fine by me." Camilla said.

The two of them paid their fee and made their way to a table and sat together. Camilla quickly began eating as if she never had a meal in her life. She was rolling her eyes, satisfied with every bite she took.

"Skipped breakfast today?" Ellie laughed as she began eating.

"No, actually I didn't," Camilla answered as she continued chewing her food, "I'm just really _really_ hungry."

"What's up losers?" Alex arrived with her tray and sat with them. She noticed Camilla's tray loaded with an extensive amount of food. "Whoa."

Camilla looked up at them, "What? I'm really hungry! Leave me alone! Damn!"

"Do your thing." Alex chuckled as she began eating as well.

"Amy hardcore stared at us today," Ellie said as she continued eating, "Well mainly at her."

Alex began to panic, she knew about Jay and Amy hooking up. She was secretly hoping that Amy told her about it so she wouldn't feel guilty about knowing. She also felt guilty for wanting Camilla to find out. She also began to wonder if Camilla would be upset with her if she found out about her knowing and not saying anything. A whirlwind of confusion implanted in Alex's head as she continued eating.

"You didn't kick her ass?"

Camilla shrugged, "I should have, but I don't see a reason too. I asked Jay, he told me nothing happened."

Alex continued eating, she couldn't help but notice the necklace around her neck. She knew Jay gave that to her when the "rumors" started going around. It was very typical of Jay to buy a gift and lie instead of taking responsibility for what he did. She began to feel for Camilla, Jay did the same thing to her when he cheated on her with Amy. She would call most girls stupid for believing anything Jay said, which is why she didn't take him back. She didn't think of Camilla that way at all. The two of them had a deep admiration for each other and everyone that knew them saw it. She liked Jay and Camilla together and she is friends with both of them. The last thing she wanted was for them to break up, and be caught in the middle of them. She remained silent watching Camilla eat like crazy. She was eating more than usual, especially on game day. She chuckled at the thought of Paige's reaction if she saw Camilla eating like this.

She began thinking about Paige too. She has been very distant lately, and she began to wonder if this relationship would become something more than just a secret hookup. She was trying her best to do what Paige wanted, but she was growing impatient. She wanted to be more in the open just like any other couple. There was no point in arguing about this because Paige is stubborn as ever. She loved Paige, but she wasn't sure how much longer she can do this. She remained silent as she listened to Ellie chat with a hungry Camilla about costume ideas for the Halloween Party.

* * *

Jay and Sean continued working on their project. They needed to finish it today since it is due at the beginning of next week. Sean noticed Jay was a little more upbeat than usual.

"How did things go with Camilla? Did she find out about Amy?" Sean asked he was never into relationship drama, but he was interested to see how his best friend handled himself in the line of fire.

Jay smiled, he didn't want to brag because he really does love Camilla, but he was a bit impressed with himself for being able to get away with it.

"Never underestimate the power of gift giving!"

Sean smiled and shook his head, he knew Jay never told Camilla about Amy and he didn't plan to. He sort of felt bad for keeping this from Camilla because he liked her as a friend, but his loyalty is with Jay and the last thing he wanted was to ruin his best friend's relationship, even if he was being dishonest.

"It's probably best to tell her," Sean suggested.

"Maybe, you should shut up." Jay darted.

"I'm just saying," Sean began as they continued working. "Amy's pretty much going to try to ruin everything after what you said to her."

"Nobody is going to listen to Amy okay?" Jay scoffed. "All she does is talk. She's nothing but a slut, nobody likes her."

"Then why did you hook up with her?" Sean asked.

Jay was silent for a few seconds. He was tired of everyone talking about him and Amy. He wanted it to go away like nothing ever happened.

"I don't know, she was easy, she was around."

Sean was confused, "But you and Milla are at it every night I don't get it."

Jay sighed, he felt awkward talking to Sean about this even though he is his best friend. He definitely enjoyed having sex with Camilla more than any girl he ever dated. Amy wasn't nearly as good, not like she used to be.

"I don't know," Jay began. "Sometimes I don't get why she's with me. Why she's so into me."

Sean nodded his head. He was finally able to put everything together. Jay thought Camilla was too good to be true, that she was too good for him. It was hard for him to understand why a girl like Camilla would want someone whom everyone calls a scumbag. He felt as though he deserved someone like Amy instead of Camilla. He was scared at how fast and intimate their relationship has been getting. It was completely understandable. He felt the same way when he and Ellie started dating. He really didn't know what to say to Jay to make him think differently, not that he would. Jay is too stubborn and these kinds of talks or for girls.

He stopped working to answer his vibrating phone. He was a bit shocked when he saw a text from Hazel.

"Is that Ellie begging you to take her back?" Jay asked as he continued working. He wanted to change the subject quickly taking the attention off of him.

"No, it's Hazel," Sean answered as he replied to her text. "She heard about me and Ellie I guess."

Jay chuckled a bit as he continued working.

"What?" Sean asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Nothing," Jay said as he continued to chuckle, "Just make sure you use protection next time okay?"

"You're one to talk," Sean said back as he put his phone away, "Besides, Hazel and I are just friends. There's nothing going on with us."

"I don't know what you're telling me for. You already did it bro, might as well do it again. Nothing wrong with a nice rebound." Jay smiled.

Sean sighed and rolled his eyes, sometimes it was better if Jay didn't talk. Asking Jay for advice sometimes is like asking a pilot how to steer a boat.

"I hope you understand the irony of you giving me relationship advice."

"I do the best I can bro," Jay laughed as they continued working on their project.

* * *

Mr. Armstrong's whistle ended gym class and Camilla was exhausted. It was extremely abnormal for her. She always had high energy after gym class. It was one of her favorites, she liked to play sports.

"Good job everyone today!" Mr. Armstrong called, "Get changed in the locker rooms before the bell rings!"

Camilla and Alex made their way into the girl's locker room and began to change their clothes.

"Are you okay Alex? You're kinda quiet," Camilla said to her friend.

There was a lot on Alex's mind. She didn't know where to begin. She was still confused about her relationship with Paige, and she was still wondering if she should tell Camilla about Jay and Amy hooking up.

"Just tired, all the student council stuff."

"So what are you wearing to Paige's party?" Camilla asked wanting to lighten the mood.

"I don't know if I'm going. I have to work." Alex said with no emotion.

Camilla was confused, she noticed Alex's face didn't light up the way it usually did when Paige's name was mentioned.

"Just come by after work. Jay's coming."

Alex turned away and rolled her eyes as she continued getting dressed. She didn't want to take away from Camilla being happy with Jay because it wasn't her fault. It was clear Camilla cared for him so much and Jay didn't even bother to tell her the truth and just bought her a gift.

"I don't know if I want to go."

"Why?" Camilla pleaded. "What about operation cheer up Ellie?"

Alex let finished changing and let out another sigh as she slammed her locker and sat on the bench in a huff.

"Unless it's operation cheer up Ellie _and_ Alex. What's wrong?" Camilla asked as she sat next to her.

Alex was silent, she wanted to respect Paige by not talking about their relationship at school, but Camilla was one of her really good friends and she knew everything about them. She looked around to make sure there were no other girls around.

"Paige has been funny lately," Alex began. "I don't know what's up with her. She says everything's okay, but I know something's up."

Camilla sighed, she knew exactly how Alex felt. She felt the exact same way about Jay.

"I'm not sure how long I'm going to be able to do this whole secret relationship thing," Alex continued. "I mean, who cares what all these other losers think? She's so worried about being gay, the term is bi-sexual and it's just a name."

"Wait, I don't think you guys should break up," Camilla pleaded.

"What else is there to do?" Alex darted.

"Well, not that," Camilla answered back.

"So you're the relationship genius all of a sudden?" Alex sneered.

"I didn't say that," Camilla said, "But I don't think you should break up. Maybe, she's just overwhelmed, I mean, she's never dated a girl before and this is all new to her. Just give her a chance, maybe you should go the extra mile, make her feel comfortable. Show her you're in for the long haul."

Alex nodded in agreement, Paige's mood swings were a pain, but she really loved her and wouldn't trade her for any other girl. She liked that the two of them were opposites. She knew that if she wanted this to work, then she would have to put in the effort as well.

"Thanks, Millz, for surprisingly good advice."

"I try," Camilla said as she brushed her hair into a ponytail. "God, I'm so hungry!"

"Didn't you just eat?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry again," Camilla said, "And we just ran up and down the gym for like an hour in a half!"

Alex chuckled but quickly stopped as she noticed Hazel running in with a panicked look on her face.

"Does anyone have a tampon? I need one extra bad!"

Alex and Camilla began to look in their bags.

"I don't have any sorry," Alex said with no concern.

Camilla pulled out a small unopened box and gave two tampons to Hazel.

"You can take mine, I haven't used mine in forever."

"Thanks!" Hazel said as she quickly ran into a stall.

Alex continued watching Camilla as she packed her bag. She noticed some odd things going on with Camilla but she didn't want to believe it. She also didn't want to make any assumptions. It all began to make sense when she began eating so much and having a few mood swings herself.

Now she was completely unsure if she should tell her about Amy or not. She wasn't sure what to do at all. If this is true, this would definitely change everything.


	22. DENIAL

**CHAPTER 22: DENIAL**

The football team's victory was enough to keep everyone excited about the party. Camilla was less excited, but she was trying to make the best of it for Ellie's sake. She looked at her calendar and noticed that she has been almost two weeks late. She was hoping it was because of stress, but some of the other symptoms she has been having lately have been signaling something else.

"Milla, hurry up! I have to do my hair and we have less than an hour to get to the party!" Ellie yelled as she was changing her clothes.

"Hang on, I'm almost done," Camilla said back waiting for the results of her pregnancy test.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked.

Camilla was silent as awaited for the results of her pregnancy test. Her heart began beating faster as the test began to show that it was positive. She put her hand over her mouth to cover her cry. _There's no way._ She thought to herself. _This is a lie. I can't be pregnant. _She quickly wiped her tears and looked at herself in the mirror. "There's no way," She said.

"No way what?" Ellie yelled.

Camilla continued to wipe more tears. She had to put on a brave face and act as though she didn't receive life-changing news.

"Uh, nothing," Camilla answered. She took the pregnancy test and wrapped it in toilet paper.

She opened the bathroom door to let Ellie inside so they can fix their hair.

"Is everything ok?" Ellie asked.

Camilla sighed, she had a million thoughts running through her mind. It wasn't a good time to reveal her pregnancy. She wasn't sure if she was going to say anything about it. She knew everyone would be extremely disappointed and she wasn't ready to hear that.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

* * *

Alex was trying to keep focus so she couldn't have to think about Camilla's possible pregnancy and her roller coaster relationship with Paige. It was hard not to, this was a big deal. She began to wonder if she should tell Jay, thinking that he would grow up a little, but she decided not to. She already felt guilty that she knew of Jay cheating and didn't tell her.

"What's up Alex, you ok?" Jay asked.

"I'm cool," Alex answered back still thinking of what to say to Jay.

"Doesn't seem like it, you're all moody. Is it your time of the month or something?" Jay joked.

"No, but someone else might have missed theirs," Alex said quietly.

"What?" Jay was confused.

Alex sighed, "Jay, I think you should tell Camilla about Amy. She's going to find out. She's not stupid."

"Oh my God!" Jay groaned. "Why won't you two just leave this alone?"

"Because," Alex began. "I like her for you and I don't want to see her get hurt. She's good for you."

"Yeah good luck with that," Sean chimed in. "I tried to tell him, he won't listen."

"Look, you guys handle your relationships and I will handle mine," Jay snapped back.

Alex shrugged, Jay was going to have to learn the hard way like he always does. She couldn't help but feel bad for Camilla and the baby she may be carrying.

"Whatever, I'm going to close shop," Alex said as she left while giving Jay an evil glare.

"What is up with her?" Jay sneered.

"I'm staying out of it," Sean said having the same concerns as Alex, especially when he heard mumble about someone missing their monthly visitor. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together. He decided not to say anything. It's clear that Jay doesn't listen.

"I'm not in the mood for this damn party but I told Camilla I'd go," Jay said as he continued working.

"I wasn't gonna go either, but I figure why not," Sean shrugged as if he were trying to hide something.

Jay smiled, Sean couldn't hide a secret from him even if he tried.

"Are you going because of Princess Hazel?" He smiled. "You're gonna hit that again bro? Score!"

Sean shook his head, "Stop it, man I told you we're just friends."

Jay laughed, "Yeah I don't believe that. Just like I don't believe that Milla will find out about Amy."

Sean laughed, he tried his best to hide that he was going there to meet Hazel. He hasn't been able to deny that she is growing on him. They have been texting each other for hours at night. He has completely misjudged Hazel and he began to realize that she is a really great girl. He wanted to get to know her, but there was a small part of him that was worried about what Ellie would think.

"Yeah whatev-"

Sean was interrupted by Amy walking in the shop. He was less than thrilled to see her. Jay turned around to see what Sean was looking at. He rolled his eyes at the sight of Amy.

"What do you want, Amy?" He snapped.

Amy folded her arms, "What is your problem with me, Jay? I thought we were cool."

Sean walked away to help Alex close. The last thing he wanted to hear was Jay arguing with Amy.

"No Amy, we're not cool," Jay began. "Leave me alone."

"You didn't seem to have any problems with me before. We've always hooked up," Amy said back.

"Well, no we're not, ok? Get over it! Damn!" Jay began to raise his voice.

"So this is all because of her huh?" Amy said calmly. "That Camille chick? She's your girlfriend?"

"Yes, Amy," Jay sighed. "She's been my girlfriend for awhile, and her name is Camilla. Look, we had a lot of fun together, but the other night was a mistake. I'm sorry, ok? I really don't like Camilla a lot and I want to be with her."

Amy smiled, "So you really are in love huh?"

"Shut up," Jay chuckled.

"Well, if she makes you happy then I'm glad," Amy began. "It's cool that you found someone."

"You really mean that?" Jay asked. He was extremely curious about Amy's odd behavior.

"Yes, I do!" Amy exclaimed. "You're one of my oldest friends. If you like it, I love it."

"Ok, whatever," Jay said as he finished his customer's car.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, we're all going," Jay answered.

"Well, um, can you give me a ride? My mom is working tonight so I don't have the car."

Jay let out a long sigh, "I don't know."

"No funny business," Amy began. "I just wanted to go and have a little fun."

"Alex is riding with us and she hates you," Jay said.

"So," Amy shrugged. "I won't say anything to her or Sean. I just want to go to the party, please?"

Jay's head was pounding. He knew this wasn't going to go well with Alex, Sean, or Camilla. He wasn't sure how to go about this. If he writes her off and says no, she may spill the beans to Camilla.

"Alright," Jay answered. "But I swear to God, Amy-"

"I'm not going to do anything, promise," Amy smiled. "I'm going to change in one of the bathrooms is that cool?"

Jay nodded, this was going to be a long night, but he had to keep cool.

* * *

It was late, but the party was just beginning. Loud music echoed throughout Paige's basement and everyone was dancing the night away in their costumes with drinks in their hands. Ellie and Camilla had arrived early to help Paige with decorations and refreshments. Spinner decided to spike one punch bowl with vodka so Camilla stuck with soda. She felt a bit funny being the only person not drinking any alcohol at a party, but would have felt guilty if she were drinking while pregnant. She was still unsure if the pregnancy test was even true. It was a lie, there is no way she can be pregnant, it's not true.

"So why are you and Ellie dressed up like gothic ballerinas?" Paige asked as she took another sip of her drink. It was clear she was drinking out of the spiked punch bowl.

"Paige, for the third time, we are Odette and Odile from Swan Lake," Camilla chuckled. "Why are you dressed like a sexy cop?"

"Because Alex is my prisoner," Paige laughed as she finished her drink. "Where is your man? He is coming tonight, right? You know Camilla, I didn't like Jay at all when he first came to Degrassi, but he's actually kind of cool. You two are perfect for each other."

"Uhh, thanks, Paige, that's nice of you to say. So I take it you and Alex are ok?"

"I don't know," Paige began. "I love her dearly, I do, but I am not a lesbian. I can't be! My brother is gay, I am straight! My parents want me to give them grandbabies one day!"

Camilla sighed, she couldn't help but think about what Alex said about Paige in the locker room. She liked Alex as a friend and the last thing she wanted was to see her get her heartbroken. Alex would have done the same for her.

"Yeah but just because you're dating a girl for the first time it doesn't make you a lesbian."

"Well, what does it make me then, Oprah?" Paige continued laughing.

"How much have you had to drink?" Camilla asked while laughing.

"Oh my God!" Paige exclaimed. "I am I talking a lot? Everyone says I do that when I'm drunk! I'm not doing that am I?"

Camilla laughed, Paige was tipsy. She began looking around for Jay, hoping that Alex was with him so she could save her from Paige. She was enjoying herself. This party was taking her mind off of her pregnancy.

* * *

Ellie was on her way to the bathroom. She saw the line was a bit long so she decided to go back to the party and come back up when the line was smaller. She quickly turned around and ran into someone.

"I'm so sorr-"

She stopped when she saw Craig. He was dressed as Billy Idol. It was nice to see him. They used to be great friends until she started dating Sean. She stopped talking to him because she respected her relationship.

"Hi," He greeted with a smile.

"Hi," Ellie said back. "Let me guess, you're Billy Idol?"

"You guessed right!" Craig exclaimed. "You must be a some sort of gothic fairy ballerina?"

Ellie laughed, "No, Camilla is Odette and I am Odile."

"Ah, Swan Lake!" Craige smiled.

"I'm glad you get it!" Ellie said back. "Camilla had to tell Paige like eight times!"

"Yeah, I saw! She's pretty drunk! Kudos to Spinner for spiking the punch!" Craig said.

They both laughed for a few seconds and then they were both silent.

"I heard about you and Sean," Craig said.

Ellie sighed, she was feeling good tonight until that name came up.

"Yeah, you know, we're just better off as friends," Ellie said.

"Well it must suck," Craig said with sympathy. "I know how much you really liked him."

Ellie nodded, Sean was pushed out of her mind the minute she saw Craig tonight. She secretly had a crush on him, but he always went after another girl, which made her think that he never liked her back. She could sense all of her old feelings coming back. She was trying her best to keep them under control, but she couldn't help it.

"You know, I really missed you, Craig. You were one of my best friends."

Craig extended his arms, wanting a hug, and Ellie wasted no time accepting him.

"I really missed you too," He said back.

Their moment was short lived when Ellie saw Alex, Jay and Sean walked inside dressed like prisoners in orange jumpsuits. They were accompanied by Amy who was wearing lingerie with animal ears.

"Oh my God!" Ellie exclaimed as she broke the hug.

"What?" Craig said as he turned to see what Ellie was staring at.

"Wow, did Amy not get the memo? We're supposed to wear costumes."

"It's not even her costume, why is she with Jay?" Ellie asked with concern.

"Camilla is not going to be a happy camper," Craig said.

"Yeah I know," Ellie said back wishing there was something she could do to stop the drama that is definitely going to happen tonight.

* * *

Camilla was completely entertained with a drunken Paige. This was her fourth time explaining to her what her costume was. As entertaining she was, she had a bit too much to drink.

"Ok, Paige, this is your last drink for the night," Camilla said as she took her drink away from her.

"But it's so good!" Paige whinned. "I want another!"

"No, Paige, you can't have anymore," Camilla said while laughing.

"Ok, fine, but come dance with me!" Paige exclaimed as she grabbed Camilla's arm and they made their way to the other partiers who were dancing. The two of them began dancing together for a few minutes until Paige noticed the arrival of Alex, who was with Jay, Sean, and Amy.

"Alex!" Paige yelled over the loud music.

Camilla was excited about Jay being here, but she wasn't too happy about Amy being with them.

"Did this whore forget her costume?" Paige said to Camilla as if she were reading her mind.

"Hey baby," Jay greeted her with a kiss. Alex greeted Paige with a kiss as well.

"I missed you, sweetheart!" Paige slurred.

"I missed you too!" Alex said while laughing. "How much did you have to drink?"

"I tried to stop her," Camilla laughed back. She was happy to see Paige and Alex together, maybe things weren't as bad as Alex imagined.

"Oh my God!" Alex laughed. "Come with me." Alex took Paige's hand and they disappeared into the crowd.

"Looks like them two are gonna have some fun tonight," Jay laughed.

Camilla turned to Jay, she wanted to be mad about him coming to the party with Amy, but he looked so good tonight. She couldn't help but smile.

"They won't be the only ones," She said as they kissed passionately. The kiss was short lived.

"I gotta pee," She said. "I'll be back."

* * *

Hazel was waiting in a foyer to see Sean. He text her that he arrived and she couldn't help but be excited. It was nice to finally get to see him and have a conversation beyond the phone. She began to wonder what her friends would think if they did end up dating. She knew she would get a lot of grief from Paige.

She noticed Camilla rushing past her.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" She asked.

"There's one right there. Paige doesn't want anyone to use it, but I won't tell. Think of it as a thank you for helping me."

Camilla was confused, "What?"

"Gym class, I needed a tampon." Hazel reminded her.

"Oh, yeah, no problem," Camilla said. "Um, I do want to say sorry for everything that happened, you know about Jimmy. I said a lot of really mean things."

"I'm sorry too," Hazel said back. "I'm really sorry about what happened with Jay."

"What do you mean?" Camilla asked with confusion.

"Are you guys still together?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah," Camilla answered. "Why?"

"Because of him hooking up with Amy," Hazel answered.

Camilla was floored, she didn't want to believe it. She knew that Hazel wouldn't lie to her about this. She had no reason to, they're not friends.

"People were saying that he hooked up with Amy and I thought you two broke up. I am sorry. I really am."

Camilla let out a long sigh. She was fuming with anger. Not only did Jay lie to her, but he came to the party with her. She quickly went downstairs and made her way to the party. She was even more upset when she saw Amy and Jay talking. She quickly walked over to them and knocked Amy's drink out of her hand causing her costume to be ruined.

"Milla, calm down what's your problem?" Jay was nervous, he knew somebody told her about his hookup with Amy.

"Why Jay? Why did you lie to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Jay played it off.

"You hooked up with this slut behind my back? After you told me you didn't?" Camilla yelled.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Amy yelled from behind her.

"Don't fucking talk to me, bitch!" Camilla yelled.

"I can do whatever I want!" Amy darted. "And I did, with Jay!"

"What the hell Amy!" Jay yelled in anger. "I thought we were cool!"

"No, Jay! We're not!" Amy snapped back. "You're an ass, Jay! You hurt me, so now I'm gonna hurt you!"

Camilla let out a long sigh as she rolled up the sleeves of her costume. "Well, I'm about to hurt you."

Camilla slapped Amy and within seconds, a huge brawl stopped the festivities of the party. Sean and Hazel saw the chaos once they came downstairs as well as Paige and Alex. All of them rushed to breakup with the fight. It took a few extra minutes because of Camilla's urge to hurt Amy, but they finally were able to separate Amy and Camilla.

"Finally, someone else besides me has the balls to kick your ass!" Alex said and Paige laughed after.

"Get off of me!" Camilla yelled to Jay as she walked away. Jay quickly followed her. Sean and Hazel looked at each other and immediately followed them. Alex wanted to help, but she couldn't leave a drunken Paige alone. God know what would happen.

"Milla, listen to me!" Jay yelled as they all made their way outside of Paige's home.

"Fuck you, Jay!" Camilla yelled back. "You lied to my face! Then you bring her to the party? How could you?"

"Ok, calm down you guys!" Sean said as he got in between them.

"What about you?" Jay yelled back. "We're you ever gonna tell me about that little smooch with Jimmy?"

Camilla's eyes grew wide.

"I kissed someone, you stuck your dick inside another girl! Big fucking difference Jay!" Camilla shoved him hard and it looked as though Jay wanted to fight back but everyone got in between them.

"Camilla calm down!" Sean yelled.

Jay was upset, he knew he was wrong, but he wanted Camilla to hear him out. It was clear that she didn't want to hear his side of things.

Hazel felt bad, she felt like she caused all of this. She wouldn't want her to find out this way, but at least, she knew.

"I hate you, Jay! We're over! I'm done!" Camilla yelled.

"Well, I guess you don't need this then!" Jay said as he snatched the necklace off of Camilla. He threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

Camilla was enraged, she made another attempt to push Jay but Sean was able to stop them this time.

"Calm down guys! Damn!"

Police sirens swarmed them and Camilla was immediately scared. Two cops emerged from the cars and made their way to them.

"I'm looking for Jay Hogart and Sean Cameron," The police officer said.

"Yeah?" Sean answered aggressively.

"I need both of you to come with us." The police officer said.

"What for?" Jay asked with confusion as both cops grabbed them and put handcuffs on them.

"Jason Hogart and Sean Cameron, you are under arrest."

"What the hell is going on?" Camilla asked as she began to cry. As much as she hated Jay right now, the last thing she wanted was to see him arrested. How was she going to explain this to Jon and Chloe? Being pregnant and the father being arrested.

Hazel and Camilla watched in horror as Jay and Sean were being forced into cop cars and were driven away.

* * *

**A/N: **_Last chapter ladies and gents! I made the chapter long because it was the finale! Fret not! You have not seen the last of Jay, Millz, and the rest of the gang! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! love you bunches! _


End file.
